Junkyard High Routine
by jellicle-artist
Summary: The queens and toms both make the same bet against each other, but they don't know it!. How will this turn out? Perfectly like a fairytale? Or end in disaster? What other things may a simple contest cause?
1. To Junkyard High!

**Read it. The first chapter gives you an idea of their relationships. I will mention all characters. I haven't developed that deep of relationships yet (except Victoria+Plato) so this way people can offer their suggestions about the pairings.**

"PLATO!!!!!" yelled an anxious Etcetera. She started jumping on the bouncy bed Plato had.

"Get up you old meatsack!" The two siblings were going to be late for school.

All the Jellicles (That were not adults) had to attend Junkyard High. It was only referred to as "school". Everybody did not like the name. Most definitely because Munkustrap created the school AND the name.

"I'm up" Plato replied sleepily. He sat up which pushed his little sister of his bed.

"Whoa!" She rolled backwards.

"Oh, sorry Etcy." Plato said helping his sibling up. They went downstairs, to see their parents Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots had already left. They had just finished their breakfast of mice and yesterday's tuna when a knock came from the door. It was Victoria and Electra.

"Hey Vicky" greeted Plato. He quickly grabbed his bag and went with Victoria.

"Well, c'mon Etcetera!" Electra was rather cheerful this morning.

* * *

After everybody arrived at school, there were still several minutes before class started.

"I got some more fun gossip!" squealed Etcetera. Making up "fun" gossip was one of her hobbies.

"Yes?" All the kitten students (The girls that is) inquired impatiently.

"That Plato is GAY," Etcetera highlighted the word "gay" by stretching out. "Yep, GAAAAAAY."

All the kittens gasped. "No way, Etcy!" all the kittens except Victoria said. She did not like her future mate being the subject of fun gossip.

_It's so fun to make stuff up about big bro. _Etcetera and all the cats knew it was lie, but Victoria took it seriously.

"He's not gay" Victoria stated defiantly.

"How would you know?" asked Jemima teasingly.

"Because he's kissed . . ." Victoria, did NOT need to mention a kiss. She blushed a beautiful scarlet.

"Plato has kissed you!" said an amused Rumpleteazer in her cockney accent.

"Maybe, Maybe not." Victoria defended trying to keep her cool.

"Uh, yes he has!" Rumpleteazer replied, "Look she's blushing Bombalurina!" Bombalurina, pretty much meant scarlet in this statement.

Victoria was covering her face with her paws.

"Ha, now she's blushing Macavity (Red)" Electra pointed out. All the cats giggled.

Victoria loved her friends, but at times they could be a little _nosy_.

Plato was watching the whole thing. He just kept on laughing. Shortly after the kittens all giggled, he walked to the girls' group, went to Victoria, moved her hands from her face and kissed her. Right there and then. Wow. After a long sensual kiss, tonguing and all, Plato, slowly broke it, all the other kittens in awe. Their mouths open and their eyes wide with surprise.

Jemima could've of almost guaranteed she had witnessed Plato's tongue, coming out.

Etcetera whispered to Electra, Rumpleteazer, and Jemima, "It's official. I need a tom." The other cats nodded in agreement.

The two cats kissed again even more intimate this time.

"I have to go, Victoria" Plato said after one last kiss.

"OK" The white queen said as she let go of his embrace.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Electra chimed. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement. "Let's have a contest, to find a special tom! Ok. The first goal is to kiss the most toms, and then the second goal is to find your loved one!"

All cats were enthusiastic except Victoria.

"But, I have Plato . . ." Victoria said worried.

Etcetera groaned. "BORING."

"Oh come on Victoria! Then you only have to do the first goal." Rumpleteazer tried to convince her friend "Don't worry. Besides it's not going to be serious or anything."

"Oh, alright" Victoria reluctantly agreed.

"I'll be a spectator, because I'm a tomqueen and not really looking for a relationship." Rumpleteazer said rather gloomily. _Well, the real reason is if I go to flirt with toms, there will be no time for thieving! _She giggled.

"Yay! Pretty much everybody's in!" Electra squealed.

_So that's why she was so energetic this morning! She wanted to set up a contest, to find herself a tom. A little desperate, but who cares? It will be fun! _Etcetera thought.

* * *

While the girls were conversing, the toms were also having an "important conversation".

"God, we need queens" Tumbebrutus sighed.

"Couldn't agree more. I wish _queens_ were the ones to ask _toms_ out." Pouncival sighed, seeming to mock Tumble's.

"How many of you have already kissed?" Admetus asked curiously. He had been living in a tire in the junkyard for a long time with no family. He hadn't really been exposed to the world beyond the dusty tire. He didn't know _these_ things.

Mungo started tallying in humorous many with his fingers. "We know Plato's full-blown made out with Victoria," All the cats howled with laughter except Plato and Mungojerrie.

Plato had grabbed Mungo by his scruff jokingly and was lifting him up with one arm. Since Plato was twice his height, it really wasn't that hard.

"LET ME DOWN!" Mungojerrie had not gotten the joke. Plato put him down on the floor. "Geez," Mungo said rubbing his neck.

"Anyway" continued Pouncival, "Mungojerrie doesn't care for a mate, as long as he has his sister, weirdo, and Tumble with Bombie as a dare, and me with Etcetera, because I accidentally ran into her. Misto, I have no idea. How 'bout you Addie?"

Admetus seemed kind of fretful. "Um . . ." He seemed really nervous. "I haven't kissed before." Admetus sighed of relief.

" We should really have a queenfriend or a mate by now." Misto said in the same manner as Pounce and Tumble.

"Why don't we just have a contest, see who can kiss the most queens, and to find a mate?" Tumble said sarcastically.

"That's a good idea!" Pouncival responded. He didn't care if it was sarcastic. It was a _good idea. _

Mungojerrie did not seem into this. "I don't want to. I am not committed to queens. I am committed to thieving, I will make sure it is a fair game."

"Great. Ok! Starting-" Misto said excitedly

"Wait . . ." Plato started.

"Now!" Misto completely ignored Plato.

"BRINNNNNG"

Time for classes. The coed classes that is.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. This is my first fanfic. If you could, please give constructive criticism, and I will put ALL suggestions into consideration. Please review. I will often take suggestions, and if I do take yours I will put your pen name and give special thanks. Thank you and REVIEW. I will try to write long chapters. I wrote this in 2 days. **

**SO REVIEW!!!! GIVE ME PAIRINGS THAT YOU LIKE, CHARACTER YOU WANT ME TO PUT A TWIST ON, ANYTHING! THIS IS THE BEGINNING WHEN I WILL MOST LIKELY TAKE SUGGESTIONS.**


	2. Slip of the lips

JHR: Chapter 2 (Wrote this in 1 day!)

"This contest is so exciting!" squealed Electra. It was very rare that she got this excited, she was usually the peace making quiet one. But now, she was practically jumping.

"Yeah! Oh, look it's the . . . _toms _ " Etcetera giggled delightfully. However, they seemed to be in a hurry and pretty much avoided the queen kits completely.

It was almost funny. They were shuffling their feet so it looked rather, well, hysterical, really. Only Plato stopped, pecked Victoria's lips then shuffled with the rest of his group. All of them giggled.

"Waah . . ." Jemima fake cried, " I think it should be we kiss the toms. Yeah. Uh-huh. This way it would work up more courage, and make our loved one more clear to us."

Jemima wasn't sure if she put up a really argument, but it seemed to convince them.

"Fine," Victoria groaned. It didn't matter if she kissed them or vice versa. She really didn't want to do it either way. "But then, we won't know if they like us if they don't kiss us."

Darn it. That was a good point too.

"Ok! Then, it's set! Either way is fine!" Rumpleteazer said. She glared at all her friends, which forced them to all nod in agreement.

Jemima seemed very proud of herself for being so persuasive.

_Easy for her to say _Etcetera thought. _She's not kissing anyone. _She didn't care. She loved this contest already!

(A/N Sorry, it's not really long for the queens)

* * *

The tom group walked toward their first class.

"Oh, great . . . queens . . ." Tumblebrutus groaned rather displeased.

"Huh, what?" Mungojerrie asked coming out from a daze. He had been scoping out the queen kits, and had his eyes on one particular white one.

"Hey, can I join the contest, actually?" Mungojerrie requested

"Um . . . didn't you say you weren't committed to queens but rather to thievery?" Pouncival asked confused.

"Yeah, but I just want to do it for fun," Mungojerrie lied. _Crap! Why does he have such good memory?_

"Ok, sure," Pouncival agreed.

"Nice job, Plato!" Tumblebrutus praised the tom.

"Why? What did he do?" Mungojerrie now interested in their conversation rather than his and Pounce's.

"He planted one on Victoria! Without talk or anything he just walked up and BAM. Then he left," Tumblebrutus sighed. He suddenly had a change in attitude, from surprised to depressed.

"I don't want to kiss them, I'm not brave enough." His face showed he was in pain to admit this.

But, really. He just wanted to see girls kiss _him._

"Ok." Pouncival grudgingly consented. He could not see his brother in "pain" like this. "How 'bout we do both?"

"Whatever," Plato said cockily. He was 100% confident he could do both ways.

"Ok, then," A quiet Admetus finally spoke.

"Great!" Mungojerrie said.

"Oh, guys you go, I left my book in my locker. I'll be back." Plato quickly dashed down the hall.

* * *

They had arrived in front of the classroom.

"Good we're 5 minutes early! Jellylorum's not even there yet!" Electra said clapping her hands.

"Let's go girls!" Etcetera said sassily.

They all giggled.

* * *

Victoria sat down in her seat, right next to Mungojerrie.

"Hi Mungo," said as Bombalurina (flirtatious) as she could. She used one paw to support her chin on her desk. Her other paw stroked his mane.

Mungo was about to just kiss her there and then, but then he remembered _Plato._ He wasn't there. But they were still friends, and he didn't want to betray him. Oh, but he couldn't help it. He could only resist for about 3 more seconds.

Then he felt something on his lips. Victoria was embracing him and was passionately kissing him. He started counting in his mind.

1-She offered him her tongue

2-He took it and used his. And it was obvious she enjoyed it a lot.

3-She broke away, and looked behind her.

There was Plato. Watching the whole thing. And he got the best angle from the door. Ouch.

**CLIFFHANGER!!!! Guys please review. I had a lot of people wanting Mungo+Vicky fluffiness, so here it is. And I only mentioned the first one to suggest it. Thank you everyone that reviewed it made my day. **

**Please review more. **

**I have gotten a lot of suggestions, but some of them contradict. Also, please do not be too specific. This way I can put a twist on it and make it more interesting. Thank you guys so much! I have been inspired to update this thing quickly! **

**ONCE AGAIN, REVIEW. But PLEASE remember; don't feel bad if I didn't take your suggestion. You are free to offer more, though.**

**Check these people out and special thanks . . . **

**Don't Know Don't Care 38 (First reviewer and best constructive response)**

**Plato-Luvr-08 (First suggester for Mungojerrie+Victoria)**

**Sorry it's so short.**


	3. New feelings, First Kisses

JHR: Chapter 3: Disaster (There's not a lot of dialogue)

"I understand," Plato said solemnly.

"No, Plato," Victoria started. Her eyes were burning, and tears started to fall.

"It's OK. I understand." He faked smiled. But it was a tear stained face.

He looked away and sat down his seat. He was hiding his tears in a book. As tough as he was, he had feelings. And a heart.

And he just saw the one he loved kiss someone just as she used to kiss him. That is heartbreaking.

He felt a gentle paw on his shoulder. He looked up, but was careful not to let anybody see that his eyes were red from crying.

It was his sister Etcetera. He got confused, for she had a look of guilt. In her eyes, tears also started to form.

It was painful to see her strong bold brother being reduced in to a sulky pile of sorrow and betrayal.

She looked back at her friends, with whom she made the contest with. They all shook their heads as if to say, "Don't tell him. We still have a tom to find."

Etcy sighed, she did not like to lie she only liked "fun gossip."

"Plato. Don't worry." She tried to comfort him in the best way he could manage.

The lovable kitten embraced her brother, like she would embrace a teddy bear.

Jellylorum came in. "Ok class. Plato, sit up," she commanded.

Etcetera hurried to the teacher, gave her a pleading look then whispered something to her.

"Very well." Jellylorum nodded. "Ok, welcome to Social Studies class, today, we are going . . ." Everything she was saying was much ignored by the concerned toms, or the worried queen kits. The day went on and on, with no one paying attention to class, but rather everyone thinking about the contest.

"BRIINGGGG"

"Time for lunch, class," Jennyanydots declared excitedly. She was always cheery.

* * *

Victoria ran up to her in the cafeteria. He was in the middle of eating a tuna sandwich.

"Plato," Victoria said.

"Don't worry about it." Plato said not even looking at her face. "I understand."

"No, Plato. That's not it . . ." Victoria stuttered. She was crying, and was slightly hyperventilated.

"I said, 'I understand' " Plato replied irritated.

"Plato! That's not what I'm trying to" Victoria was very angry now.

"I said I understand!" Plato yelled, his back still facing her. Everyone turned to look.

"NO! LISTEN!" Victoria yelled even louder.

Plato turned around and flung his arm and hit her stomach to the ground unknowingly. His turn around to see what he had accidentally done. Everyone could see his eyes flooded with tears.

The entire cafeteria was in shock.

"Plato!" Yelled Mungojerrie, and Admetus. They both grabbed his arms, to stop him from doing anything else.

Victoria fell down and banged her head on the floor. Her best friends helped her up.

"Victoria?" Jemima asked worriedly. She got no response. Jem shook her shoulder. The white queen had passed out.

"Plato! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Etcetera yelled as she held on to her friend's arm.

"What?" Plato asked. It took him a moment to soak in what his sister had just said. His eyes were wide in shock and he ran out of the school his friends chasing him.

Jellylorum and Skimbleshanks heard the yelling and ran to Victoria.

* * *

They carried her to the nurse's office.

Victoria awoke, wearing nothing but jeans and bandages around her waist. She sat up, but the pain was too much to bear. She yelped and bit her lip.

"Ah, you are awake?" the nurse, Exotica, inquired.

"Yes," Victoria said rather confused.

"That's good. Here drink this." She held out a medicine dosage cup with orange liquid in it.

"Thank you," Victoria gratefully thanked. The medicine was working already.

"Oh, shoot!" Exotica said looking at her watch, "I'll be right back! I forgot something."

"Okay," Victoria was sleeping within 2 seconds of the door closing.

* * *

Jemima and Misto were waiting outside of the nurses office.

"Oh god," Jemima fretted. "She took a pretty strong blow, and she is like myolder sister. "

"Not to mention Plato is the one of the strongest Jellicles." Misto said. He put his paw on her shoulder.

"OK" Mistoffelees decided to leave the subject alone. They sat there for a couple couple of moments, then Jemima felt something on her shoulder. Misto had his paw on her shoulder and was leaning on her.

Jemima was surprised and looked at Misto. He instantly took his paw of her shoulder and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry," Mistoffelees apologized.

"No need." She giggled.

"Hey, um, the toms are having a party, this weekend would you like to come?" Misto said rather taking up his courage. He was stuttering.

"Sure! I love parties! Do you think I could invite my friends?" Jemima asked excitedly.

"Sure, that is if they don't already have dates," Misto replied.

"Thanks Misto." Jemima hugged him and he gladly accepted her embrace.

* * *

"Plato!" Etcetera hollered. He was a fast runner. He lost Admetus and Mungo, but a depressed Plato versus an angry energetic Etcetera? No way.

"Hyaah!" Etcetera jumped up and tackled him.

"Get off me!" said a flattened Plato.

"AFTER, you explain what happened!" Etcetera declared defiantly. She was pinning down Plato's arms and legs even though he was much taller.

"You saw everything! She kissed Mungojerrie!" Plato recalled trying to kick off his sister.

"So, you punched her in the stomach!" countered Etcetera.

"Yeah, I know." Plato admitted still struggling.

"And _she_ tried to apologize! And you didn't," Etcetera kept hammering.

Plato stopped fighting and after while gave a great sigh and submitted to his sister. He knew it was the right thing.

"Good," Etcetera said obviously proud of herself for convincing her brother.

_Mission Accomplished_

While basking in her own glory, she felt a slap on the back. It was Pouncival.

"That was awesome!" complimented Pouncival, who had apparently watched the whole thing.

"Thanks!" Etcetera said full of pride. _Pouncival is actually talking to me! _She clapped her hands.

"Could you show me that?" Pouncival begged.

"Why,"

"So I can finally pin down Rum Tum Tugger,"

"Um, why?"

"So all the girls would go crazy for me!" Pouncival said like it was completely obvious.

"You wouldn't even need strength." Etcetera replied.

"Just pin Bomba and you should be good." Etcetera joked.

"Just teach me!" Pouncival pleaded.

"OK!" Etcetera shouted excitedly. She was running back. Then forward and faster. Then closer. Then . . . she slipped, and fell on top of Pounce.

"Ow . . ." Etcetera whined.

"Here, let me help you," Pouncival offered his hand and pulled her up.

There was a moment bliss when the two looked at each other. But as they were both kittens, they burst out laughing thinking "_THIS IS SO WEIRD!!!"_

"Etcetera," Pouncival started blushing. "There is a party this weekend. Do you want to come?"

"But isn't it the tom's party? I don't think I'm allowed really."

"I, uh, sorta, meant, as, you know, uh, my date . . ." Pouncival looked away from embarrassment.

"Yesssss!" Etcetera squealed. This was her first date, ever! Etcetera hugged Pouncival and that feeling of bliss came back. This time they did something about it.

Or at least Etcetera did. She kissed him.

Pouncival seem astonished. "What was that for?"

"You didn't like it?" Pouted Etcetera.

"No it's not that . . . it's . . . just that . . ." _Stop making a fool out of yourself, Pouncival!_ Instead, he just kissed her back.

Etcetera giggled. "Let's go check back on Victoria." But, they both knew what they were going to do on the way.

_

* * *

_

Electra was looking for her friends, and found them waiting outside for Victoria.

"What happened here?" she asked in a pseudo curious tone. She was referring to Jemima holding Mistoffelees paws in hers.

"Oh, nothing . . ." Jemima blushed and withdrew her hands. She could sense some anger in her friend's voice.

Electra glared, but her expression softened when she heard something behind her. She turned to see Mungojerrie then a running a Plato.

* * *

Mungojerrie was holding a bouquet of flowers, and was heading to the nurse's office. But Plato beat him to the door.

Victoria awoke to sound of the door opening.

"Hi Plato." Victoria said peacefully, seemingly had forgotten what had happened. After a second of two a silence, she remembered everything that had taken place.

"Um, hi Victoria . . ." Plato said while his face turned completely red.

His eyes were not directly on hers, but not out of shame. She wondered he was looking at. Then she remembered. She only had bandages around her waist.

"Oh, Crap!" Victoria exclaimed. She grabbed the sheet off her cot and covered herself.

"Anyway," Plato started feeling a little perverted. "I'm really sorry . . ."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry." Victoria responded calmly. Her serene face fixed onto Plato's worried expression.

"I love you, Victoria . . ." He seemed to have completely forgotten about the Mungojerrie thing.

"Plato, I'm sorry, too." Victoria replied.

"Victoria. There's a party this weekend. Would you want to go with me?"

She smiled beautifully. "Yes! I would!"

"Great. And once again, I'm sorry. I can't help it . . . I just love-" Plato was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his. She had stood up and kissed the one she really loved, or so she thought.

* * *

Mungojerrie sat next to Victoria's friends outside the nurse's office uneasily. It was hard being a tom that was bringing a girl with a tomfriend a bouquet of flowers.

"So, who are flowers for?" inquired Etcetera teasingly. She knew it. Everybody knew it. She just wanted to make Mungojerrie suffer. Pouncival snickered.

"Um . . . Vicky," answered Mungojerrie hesitantly. "I want to make sure she's OK," Mungojerrie said quickly so Etcy wouldn't go spreading rumors.

"She's with Plato," Electra said bluntly.

_Yeah, but after what happened, they are probably not together anymore. _Mungojerrie thought to himself.

"I think I'll go check up on them." Mungojerrie finally said. He stood up and opened the door, only to find a topless Victoria kissing Plato. Yes, a very weird situation indeed.

**Hey guys! This one came out quickly, and the next one should also come out soon! Thanks for all the suggestion guys! Suggest more, and REVIEW. Do you guys like long ones? I just couldn't stop. Now listen, these may not be the permanent couples, of course I will add twists. This is just to get it started. So thank you all reviewers, I have made 10 and I am very happy about it!**


	4. Bad Advice

JHR: Chapter 4:

Mungojerrie had just walked in on Victoria (Who did not have a shirt on) and Plato making out. Not the best thing to do.

"Um, I think I'll leave . . ." Mungojerrie started embarrassed.

"Don't worry, stay, stay," Victoria assured. She was the one who broke the kiss and was facing him.

Mungojerrie's eyes grew wide in surprise and a little bit of excitement. He turned beet red. After a few seconds, of staring, and wondering, Plato whispered something to Victoria.

"Victoria . . . you're topless." Plato observed.

"Oh, Crap!" Victoria this grabbed the inside of her shirt, but pulled out her bra. Victoria started to swear under her breath. She hurriedly put her bra and her shirt on.

"Ok, sorry," Victoria said ashamed.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of yourself. Be proud of what you have." Mungojerrie tried to comfort her. That did not come out right. They both gave him quizzical looks. But Plato's was a little more understanding or furious. Or both. He did the same thing, but then again the tom in front of him just checked out his queenfriend without a shirt.

"No, what I meant was . . ." Mungojerrie tried to save himself.

"Don't worry," Victoria smiled warmly.

"These are for you," Mungojerrie held out the beautiful bouquet of flowers. Then he headed for the door.

"Wait, Mungojerrie," Victoria called. Mungojerrie loved hearing her call his name; it made his ears perk up.

"Thank you. I love them. They're beautiful," Victoria thanked.

Mungojerrie turned around. "You're welcome," he smiled widely at the fact that she was inhaling the aroma. Then he frowned, because Plato took out a flower from the bundle and put it behind her ear. She kissed him. He walked out sulkily and sighed.

"Hey Mungojerrie," Etcetera greeted. Pouncival had his arms around waist and his head was peacefully resting on her shoulder. He snored. She giggled. Everybody just stared.

"Students, time for you to go to single gender classes," Jennyanydots had found them.

She went inside. Thank god they weren't kissing when she came in.

"Vicky, Plato, you guys can come to class too."

"OK," agreed Victoria. They all left for their classes, but Misto and Jemima stayed behind.

"I'll see you later," Jemima waved good-bye.

Misto grabbed her hand, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He let go.

"OK. See you later," Misto parted, acting oblivious to what he just did.

Jemima was red and flabbergasted. She smiled then walked to class.

~*~

For the girls it was math.

"I don't know why they put me here," Bombalurina complained.

"You don't even know math," Electra said supporting Bombalurina's point.

"Hey, I know that Rum Tum Tugger + Me = LOVE," Bombalurina said dreamily as she wrote down the "math problem" on the chalkboard with a heart around it.

"Tugger is MINE!!!! M-I-N-E," Etcetera declared defiantly, "And besides that, we have relationship problems!"

The other queen-kits gave her daring looks.

"Well, if anyone can help us it's Bomba!" Etcetera reasoned. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"How do we get a guy to like us?" Rumpleteazer wondered even though she wasn't kissing anyone.

"Easy," Bombalurina said, "You just got to show him your stuff."

"Well, Mungo already got a whole showcase of Victoria's stuff!" Etcetera joked.

The whole the room was filled with laughter.

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny," Victoria said sarcastically.

"Flirt," Bombalurina started listing, "Tease them, and well, be hot, I guess."

She thought a little more. "Why are you so interested in boys all of a sudden?"

"We are having a contest, to see how many toms we can kiss or kiss us." All the queen-kits said in unison.

"Oh," Bombalurina understood. "What's the score so far?"

All of the cats wrote who kissed them and vice versa.

Victoria: Plato, Mungojerrie

Etcetera: Pouncival

Jemima: Mistoffelees *heart*

Electra:

Rumpleteazer: Spectatin'

Bombalurina sighed as if to say 'they've got a long way to go' when she looked at the results. She took a blue chalk and wrote her name.

Bombalurina: Rum Tum Tugger, Alonzo, Munkustrap, Copricat, Plato

The second after she wrote Plato, she erased it. She had forgotten that Victoria and Plato are together.

"Ok, to make one clear. Munkustrap and Copricat were COMPLETELY accidental!" Bombalurina cleared up.

All the cats oohed and ahed at the list. Electra seemed upset, though. Mostly because of what Jemima had written. (A/N: I hope you now realize Electra like Mistoffelees.)

"Wow, did the list of how to get a tom, get you that many toms?" Electra asked.

"Mostly, the 'look hot' one." Bombalurina admitted.

"Oh . . ." Electra thought, she was definitely not as pretty as Bomba, or Victoria or Jemima. She sank in her chair.

"I've got it!" Bombalurina exclaimed, "Come on girls, we are ditching class! To the mall!"

All of the kittens squealed in excitement.

~*~

"Listen, I'm in charge," Rum Tum Tugger declared, "Do what I say."

Not the best teacher. Not the best drill sergeant, either.

"But, you don't care what we do," Pouncival pointed out.

"Good point," Tugger nodded, "Ok, you guys can do whatever."

All of the toms, besides a confident Plato, huddled up and whispered to each other. Plato heard them.

"Don't do it! Bad move kids!"

They ignored him. After a while, Admetus said something.

"Tugger, how do you get a queen?" Admetus asked bluntly.

"Not like that Admet!" Mungojerrie said as he lightly cuffed his friend on the head

"Well, you got to be cool, and lead them on. Then, when you got them, tell them they look ugly, tease them. Queens love that. Also, you score some major points, if you have good looks and muscle, like . . ." Tugger ruffled his mane, "Well, ME."

They all gave him bored faces.

"Wow," Plato snickered. He was cracking up. "This is TOO good." He was laughing so hard, that his were watering.

"Plato, girl advice! How did you get Victoria?" Mungojerrie asked curiously.

"One sec," Plato requested. He was still recovering from his laughing fit. He had down graded his laughing level from "Hysterical"- to "Laughing hysterically in Mind."

"Ok, a little bit of what Tugger said is true, good looks DO help," Plato admitted. He seemed ashamed to be admitting that looks were "helpful", but Tugger was obviously proud of himself.

"Just be fun, and caring, and fun to be around, and kind," Plato listed.

"That sounds like a lot," Mungojerrie said counting all the things Plato listed.

Tugger observed the room. "_Mr. I have better advice than Tugger" is leaning back in his chair with his feet on top of his desk, and his evil minions are surrounding him. _He observed them some more. _Plato is pretty muscular, but the tom-kits, wow, they look like young Skimbles! _Skimbleshanks was the least muscular tom in the junkyard besides the kittens. Even Asparagus was more muscular.

"That's it!" Rum Tum Tugger called from his desk. All the toms looked at him.

"To the gym!" declared Tugger like a war hero. Actually, more like a person on catnip.

The toms, especially Plato, gave each other worried, quizzical looks.

**Hope you guys liked that! What do you think should happen? So far, I'm thinking that the gym is inside the mall and . . . Wouldn't you like to know? Anyway, tell me what you think and . . . thank you, and thank you DKDK 38! Thanks for answering my question! You rock!**


	5. To the Mall, To the Gym

JHR: Chapter 5

**So, both groups (Toms with Tugger and Queens with Bombalurina) ditch class for the mall and the gym (Which is in mall . . .). So read and review please!**

**To PlatoLuvr-08: Yes, It WOULD make me feel better if you got an account! I hope you do! You're character will appear!**

**To DKDK 38: Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far! (I hope you like this chapter)**

**SummerRose12: Aww, thanks! That's so nice of you to say.**

**Musicalgal3: Ok, so Plato is not mad, because he is so in love with Victoria, he doesn't really care. But . . .*SNEAK PEAK* at the party it will start to get to him and a little in this chapter.**

**This is a little insight about all the cats' feelings and thoughts. **

Bombalurina and the queen-kits had finally arrived at the Felinal (Yeah, like feline) Mall.

"Have you purses?" asked Bombalurina. All the kits nodded holding up their variety of purses.

"Good. OK girls, what do you want to do first?" asked Bombalurina.

"Make-up!" shouted Jemima.

"Clothes!" demanded Victoria.

"Salon!" whined Electra.

"Jewelry!" hollered Rumpleteazer (for thieving, naturally).

"Arcade!" shrieked Etcetera.

"What?!" all the queens looked at Etcetera.

"BOYS" Bombalurina said hotly. "Not games."

"Fine," huffed Etcetera, arms crossed.

"Let's go inside," Jemima suggested.

"Yeah," Victoria agreed.

* * *

"OK, guys," Rum Tum Tugger said unlocking the doors, "Get out."

"It's my car," Plato replied irritated. "Now, _you_ get out, vain pussy-cat," Plato pointed his finger at Tugger, as if it wasn't already obvious enough.

"Whatever," the Maine Coon said getting out of the car.

"OK!" Tugger said enthusiastically taking on a hero-pose.

"Yeah!" Pouncival and Tumblebrutus responded, mocking his hero-pose.

* * *

"There's a great store here called 'Fur Her" (Like 'for her', I hope a store with that name doesn't exist . . .) Where is it?" Bomba said looking at the map.

"There it is!" Electra pointed at the store to their right.

"Great!" exclaimed Jemima and Victoria excitedly.

"Good kitten," said the saucy red queen patting Electra's head.

All of the queens ran into the store with great enthusiasm even Rumpleteazer.

Victoria and Jemima as they were sisters went together, and Rumpleteazer and Etcetera went as a pair, then Bombalurina and Electra.

* * *

VICTORIA & JEMIMA

"This is SO cute!" Victoria squealed as she held up a beautiful white blouse.

"Jemima?" Victoria called.

"Oh yeah, what?" Jemima said getting out of her daydream. She was dreaming and looking at nothing.

"OK," Jemima declared after a long pause, "Let's look for clothes now,"

They both went out hunting for clothes and met each other at the dressing room within 20 minutes.

"Yes!" judged Victoria giddily. "I love it! Perfect for the dance that's coming up!"

"Really?" blushed the calico kitten. She was wearing a beautiful purple party dress, which went right above her knees. It had a silver pattern that simple and elegant. It was very sophisticated and had a v-neck. When Jemima turned, the dress swished along with her, giving it an angelic effect.

"I think I'll get it!" Jemima was beaming with happiness.

"OK, my turn," She held out a dress, that was rather sexy for a high school girl. It was a dress that molded on to her body making her look curvier. It was a strapless silver cocktail dress with thin designs all over. It had no back either, and seemed t made for Victoria.

"I think I'll get this for the dance too," Victoria thought some more, "We need outfits for the party tomorrow!"

"Oh, yeah!" Jemima remembered, "How 'bout this?" She had a lovely rich red colored blouse that was made of the softest material and made her look much older. It had soft colored embroidery of elegant lines. She was wearing a matching miniskirt, which showed off her slender body frame.

"That's perfect!" Victoria loved Jemima. And if she was happy Victoria was happy.

"You need something, too!" Jemima clapped her hands. The mall was always a fun place to be.

"Well, I have something picked out . . ." Victoria gestured to the pile of clothes on the chair. Jemima reached out to find a pair of dark navy jeans.

"Oh these are cute!" Jemima commented. She handed them to the white queen.

"Here's this too . . ." Jemima held up the white shirt Victoria was looking at earlier. It started below the shoulders give it a snazzy appearance. It looked quite good on her.

"Aren't they a little long?" Jemima asked looking at the jeans that were touching the ground.

"No," Victoria replied calmly, "You're supposed to wear high heels with them."

"Oh," Jemima understood. "The shirt looks a little to professional. We need to make it more party like!"

"Ok!" Victoria said willingly. Jemima rushed out the door and came back quickly, with a thick designer belt.

"That's looks amazing!" Jemima squealed. Victoria was turning around admiring every aspect of the outfit.

"SHOES!!" Jemima remembered.

"Oh yeah!" Victoria and Jemima rushed out the door after getting dressed in to their original clothes and ran to the shoe section. That's not good. Victoria should be waiting for recovery first.

* * *

ETCETERA & RUMPLETEAZER

"This is so boring!" Rumpleteazer groaned.

"What?!" No way!" Etcetera argued.

"What's so interesting about clothes?" asked Rumpleteazer.

"Let me show you!" Etcetera declared angrily. She grabbed Rumpleteazer's hand and dragged her to the jeans aisle. She was furiously working through ever rack until she finally finished with only a small selection of jeans.

"Try these on," Etcetera ordered.

"I don't want to!" Rumpleteazer whined.

"TRY THEM ON, DAMNIT!" Etcetera demanded.

"Fine!" Rumpleteazer consented, "Geez . . ."

They went into the dressing room.

"Um . . ." Rumpleteazer started, "Why are you in here?"

"To make sure you try them on," There was no way Rumpleteazer could get away with this one.

_They do look nice . . ._ Rumpleteazer thought loving the comfort and look of jeans.

"They look OK," Rumpleteazer said not wanting to admit she was wrong about clothes.

"It feels kinda weird saying this, but you look _hot_," Etcetera complimented. Rumpleteazer gave her a puzzled look.

"Not like that!" Etcetera said giving her a disgusted look. But Rumpleteazer was a very beautiful tiger tabby. She was very fit, from always running, and had acquired very beautiful facial features, like her eyes. But, she always more unflattering clothes, so no one really noticed.

"Phew, that's good," Rumpleteazer said reassured. "Could ya fetch me a shirt?"

"Sure!" Etcetera had apparently already picked some out for her. "How 'bout thus black one?

"It does look nice," admitted Rumpleteazer. And look, it fit her perfectly. The velvety appearance contrasted delightfully with her soft, well-groomed fur.

Rumpleteazer purred at her reflection. "Most definitely!"

"Hey are you going to the dance next week?" Etcetera asked.

"Yeah," nodded Rumpleteazer. "Nobody's asked me yet. But I was thinking about going with friends."

"Speaking of the dance, I need a _dress_ don't I?" Rumpleteazer reminded herself.

"Yeah," replied Etcetera.

"Aww," Rumpleteazer said disappointed, " I don't really like dresses."

"You mean you haven't worn one before," Etcetera grinned devilishly.

"THIS IS THE ONE!!!!" Etcetera exclaimed. She was practically screaming and an employee at Fur Her gave her a killer look. She burst into Rumpleteazer's dressing room.

Rumpleteazer's eyes were wide with aw and was drooling over the glittering garment. It was a warm orange, warmer than the sun. It was a medium length dress that seemed to flow endlessly. It had another thin see-through layer of cloth completely covered in glitter.

"Look at yourself!" Etcetera ordered.

"I know the dress is sooo . . . pretty," cooed Rumpleteazer.

"No, not that. Look at you _whole_ appearance. Look at your face, your fur. I mean you are very pretty, but you don't take care of yourself," Etcetera pointed out.

Rumpleteazer looked at herself. It was true, her fur was dirty and even though it was soft and beautiful she rarely groomed. Always running from the theft site.

She felt tears in her eyes. A quiet, "I know, Etcy," was the only reply that came.

"Oh, Teazer," Etcetera tried to comfort.

"Well, which tom do you like?" asked the pale calico trying to change the subject.

"Um, well, uh" Rumpleteazer stuttered, " I like . . . Tumblebrutus."

"That's cool," Etcetera responded rather glad it was not Pouncival.

"Well, why?" asked Etcy.

"He's really energetic, like me, and one of the oldest tom-kits." This was true.

Tumble was Pounce's older brother. Him being an almost adult, his age group wwsa usually referred to as "tom-teens." He was one of the oldest, but was a couple of years younger than Plato or Admetus, who were going to be official toms soon.

"Also, he's really nice, and a very good listener," Rumpleteazer continued, "Me and Vicky are going to queens soon, since we did the mating dance recently." She sighed. "I've never really talked to him, though."

"Why not?" Etcetera inquired. She was being a very intent listening to Rumpleteazer, which was something she did not do very often.

"I'm too shy, I guess," answered an uncertain tiger tabby.

"You, _shy_?" Etcetera could not believe what she had just said. She was trying to hold in a serious laughing fit.

"Well, he is my first crush. Besides Tugger, but he doesn't count on any level,"

"Hey, back off of Tugger," Etcetera warned seriously. Rumpleteazer only sighed.

"Well, we need to get you clothes now," Teazer stood up.

"No, that's OK," Etcetera assured. "I chose mine already. I want to surprise everyone at the dance and party."

"Well, since you chose my clothes, I trust your sense of style." Etcetera glowed at her praise.

"Smart Cat," Etcetera agreed.

~*~

ELECTRA & BOMBALURINA

"Hey what do you think of this," Bombalurina asked. She was wearing a _very _revealing shirt and skirt.

Electra sat on the bench completely ignoring Bomba. "ELECTRA!"

"What?" said a spacey Electra.

"My outfit,"

"Oh yeah, it's nice," Electra said not even looking at it. Then she caught a glimpse of it and gasped in horror.

"No way, Bomba. If you want to wear that you might as well get dressed up in see-through clothes."

"FINE," groaned Bombalurina. She looked at what she thought was a depressed adolescent. _I'm not good with this emotional stuff . . . I guess I have no choice_ Bombalurina sighed.

"What's wrong, darling?"

Electra gave her a confused expression. _She's being affectionate? Weird . . . _

"Don't give me that look! I can be understanding and caring!" Bombie protested angrily as if she could read Electra's thoughts.

"OK, look," Bombalurina cooled off, "I want to help you, kit. Now take this one in a lifetime chance and accept my help."

"Well, who was your first crush?" Electra asked.

"This is NOT about me. This IS about you," Bomba asserted. "OK, now who's _your_ tom?"

Electra hesitantly replied, "Misto . . . Mistoffelees." She hid her face in her paws.

"OK. So what's the problem?"

"Jemima and Mistoffelees . . ." tears started to form.

"They've kissed! She wrote it on the board!" She flung herself into Bombalurina's arms.

"She could've lied," Bombalurina suggested. She did not quite understand what was going on.

"No . . . after everyone left I stayed behind to wait for Jem to tell her I like Mistoffelees. So I walked back a little and saw them . . . saw them kissing!" sniffed Electra.

"Shhh," Bombalurina said stroking her fur, "You guys had a contest, right? Maybe it was so she could win."

"No, I saw them holding hands and they looking at each other. The way they looked at each other." She let out a soft sob.

"They . . .lo . . . ve . . . each . . . oth . . . er," Electra said in realization.

"Don't worry," Bomba comforted. "I know that you will find love, whether it is with Mistoffelees or not."

"I can only hope any tom would like me. Thanks," Electra managed a weak smile, her eyes red from crying.

"Good girl," she hugged her small student, "Let's go shopping for clothes another day."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Jemima called.

"Oh, hi," Everyone replied.

"Tori and I had a great time!" Victoria nodded.

"I helped Jemmie buy a bunch of stuff!"

"I helped Rumpleteazer pick out a dress!" Etcetera squealed.

"Really?" Victoria and Jemima asked in disbelief. They both looked into Rumpleteazer's bags.

"Oh, come on. I can be girly, _sometimes_," Rumpleteazer defended.

Everyone giggled.

"Did you wait long?" Electra's voice asked as she was running towards them with Bombalurina.

"Nope," Etcetera replied. She looked at the two empty-handed. "Hey, where are your bags?"

"Oh, we couldn't find the sizes," Bombalurina lied giving a wink to Electra.

"Okay. Now, let's go somewhere else," Victoria suggested.

"Yeah,"

* * *

GYM

"So, the gym fee per person is about $5," Rum Tum Tugger acknowledged. He looked in to his pocket forgetting the fact that he didn't bring his wallet.

"Why, yes," The employee there said.

"It appears I left my wallet somewhere," Tugger revealed nervously.

"Too bad," Replied the queen.

Tugger was shocked to get such an answer. Not because he wasn't used to it. But the way she said it was so cold . . . so distant.

"Listen, babe," The Maine Coon said seductively. _Time to turn up the charm! Awesome power to the max! Go me!_

"Babe is not my name, you man whore,"

Ouch.

"Well, what is you name then?"

"You've got a pair of eyes can't you read? I have a nametag. Or are you so ugly even your eyes hated the way you look and killed themselves?" The red fiery queen shot back.

"Myra-ecl?" Tugger squinted at nametag. The obviously annoyed employee sighed almost seeming to say, "God, he's stupid . . ."

"Hey Plato, help!" Tugger called.

"Yeah, what?" replied Plato.

"What does her name tag say?" The nervous Maine Coon asked desperately.

Plato's ears perked up scheming something. He whispered, "I'm gay,"

"Thanks!" Rum Tum Tugger said gratefully, not realizing what he had just said.

Plato whispered something to all the other toms. Then they all brought out their phones. Only the employee, whose name is Miracle or Mira for short, saw this and realized what was going to happen. She brought out her phone, too.

Everybody including Mira set his or her cell phones to video mode.

*Click*

"I'm gay," Rum Tum Tugger said calmly. All the toms burst out with laughter, and even a cold Mira chuckled a bit. Tugger just realizing what he said was boiling with anger.

"PLATO!!!!!"

Plato ran and went across the counter where he high-fived a snickering Mira.

"Oh my god . . ." Rum Tum Tugger panted. He was no match for the muscular Plato or even Skimbleshanks.

"Please . . ." The ruined Maine Coon begged desperately, " Let me go to the gym and without paying . . ."

Just then Plato came.

"Here's enough money for all of us," Plato said giving her the money, "Even the dilapidated cat right here."

"So you made be go through this, EVEN THOUGH YOU COULD'VE PAID FOR US?!"

"Yup," was the only simple, cocky, answer he got.

Tugger turned around to see Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Mungojerrie, Mistoffelees, and Admetus all using their cell phones to record the moment.

"Yep, that'll do," said a satisfied Pouncival choosing the 'save' option.

"_You," _Tugger turned back around and pointed to Plato, but then he felt a small jab from Misto's lightning.

"Dude," Rum Tum Tugger called to the tuxedo cat, "Not cool."

"Oh my god, I am hallucinating. I just saw that cat shoot lightning," Miracle said with a sigh. "Josephine! Take my shift! I'm going to take up my shift at 'Fit for a Queen' the jewelry store!"

"Kay!" agreed Josephine.

"I guess we should be working out," Tumblebrutus said with a sigh.

"OK. You guys do that." Rum Tum Tugger sat down and started to take a nap.

"Get up you furry pollicle!" Admetus threw a 5-pound weight at Tugger.

"Ow! Watch where you throw that thing!"

"You never work out." Pouncival aknowledged examining Tugger's 'muscle.'

"I never said that!" he protested.

"Your arms did," Pouncival said with a laugh.

"I never . . ." He looked to see Josephine. _Crap! She's hot!_ He quickly grabbed a weight and counted.

"98 . . . 99 . . . 100" he counted tirelessly. He was already sweating and grunting from exhaustion.

"Oh, here you must be exhausted," Josephine said handing him a towel. _He's so HOT!! _She giggled.

Tugger flashed Plato a smile that said, "In your face."

Tumblebrutus and Pouncival went to lift weights, Admetus and Mistoffelees to the yoga balls, Rum Tum Tugger just flirted with Josephine, and Plato and Mungojerrie on the treadmills.

~*~

TUMBLEBRUTUS & POUNCIVAL

"Why are we doing this again?" Pouncival asked his older brother.

"To impress queens . . . I think," Tumblebrutus replied unsure.

"Right . . ." He thought for a moment, "Hey Brutus, who do you like?"

"Uhhh . . . Jemima," he replied with utter confidence.

"Well, OK. But you know Misto and Jem are together."

"No, that's not true. They just sat next to each other,"

"OK," Pouncival agreed sarcastically.

"Anyway, apart from me, who are you hitting on?" Tumble grinned deviously.

Pouncival blushed. "I like Etcetera,"

"You mean that hyperactive ball of fur?" Brutus asked quizzically.

"Don't talk about her like that," Pounce defended, "Besides, I actually have a chance, whereas you are a lost cause."

"I resent that," frowned Tumblebrutus. It was definitely an odd feeling being insulted by your younger brother.

"I've _kissed_ Etcetera," Pouncival announced proudly.

"Really?" he asked with much doubt.

"Yep. And we are going to the party together." He continued.

"Me too. In fact, I'm going with Jemima," Tumblebrutus countered. _He's lying I know it! I'll call his bluff, _He thought.

"OK. So I'll see you at the party with Jemima?" Pouncival asked.

"Why, Yes. You. Will." Tumblebrutus assured.

"Let's make it a bet. If either one of us doesn't make it with our dates, the one who loses his date has to admit to EVERYONE. Every Jellicle. That he likes who ever. Fair?"

"Why are you calling me a liar?" Tumblebrutus asked nervously.

"Sure."

They shook hands.

* * *

ADMETUS & MISTOFFELEES

"This is so stupid. Do yoga balls do anything?" Admetus asked the young tom.

"No, and I'm pretty sure they don't help us get queens," Misto replied dully. "I don't even think Jemima cares for someone muscular,"

"Ahh, so you like Jemima," Admetus said.

"Yeah," Mistoffelees smiled, "Yeah I do!"

"I only have my eyes set on one queen. My first love." Admetus said poetically.

"Who?" Mistoffelees asked determined to know.

"Well, you know how I was living in a tire until several years ago? The queen who discovered and I had a relationship. She was the first one I kissed," Told Admetus.

"Well, who is it?" The tom hammered.

"A black and gold queen," Admetus admitted. Misto's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Shh. It's a secret," Warned the mysterious tom.

~*~

RUM TUM TUGGER & JOSEPHINE

"What is up with Mira?" Tugger asked shamelessly.

"What do you mean?" Josie's green eyes bore deeply into the Maine Coon's.

"She's so cold and distant," Rum Tum Tugger noted.

"Hmm," Josephine thought. "Come here. This is her private office. I've never been in there before."

They entered a very evil looking office. More like a lair. An evil lair. There were pictures of random cats they did not know on the wall with darts thrown at them. It was painted black with everything messy and torn.

"Everlasting Cat . . ." Tugger gasped. "Why is she like this?"

"I don't know," She started going through all her memories with Mira. Her fur spiked up in realization.

"I don't know, but she told me something the first day she came," The bubbly Josephine said seriously.

"She said that she was in love," Josephine said.

"Well, with who?" Tugger asked impatiently.

"Macavity,"

* * *

PLATO & MUNGOJERRIE

"Look, man. I'm really sorry about the whole 'Victoria and me' thing." Mungojerrie apologized.

"Don't worry about," Plato said with a smile.

"No, no," Mungojerrie said almost panicking. "It just doesn't feel right, that your queenfriend and I have kissed."

Mungo sighed. "I'm just really sorry."

"I look at it this way," Plato explained, "A LOT of toms have had the hots for her. You know that. You are just one tom that felt the urge to kiss her really badly. She's very beautiful. It's hard to resist kissing her."

Mungojerrie smiled half-heartedly.

"Yeah, I guess. Wait." Mungojerrie's smile turned into a mask of terror and realization.

"What?" Plato asked.

"I didn't kiss her," Mungojerrie stated.

"She kissed me."

"What?!"

**Hope you guys liked that. It is so darned long. I was going to put them up in parts, but then I was like naah. Anyway, really sorry for the long update. Well, PlatoLuvr-08 Mira's there! She's going to be in the next chapter too, but that's about it. Anyway, thanks to everyone that reviewed. Sorry, if there are mistakes. I hope you haven't had to wait too long PlatoLuvr-08.**

**PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND TAKE THE POLL. IT WILL AFFECT THE OUTCOME OF THE STORY.**


	6. A Jewel Fit for a Queen

JHR: Chapter 6

**Thank you:**

**musicgal3: Aww thanks so much. Yep, there'll be a Vicky Plato fight.**

**jackpot10222: I'm glad you like it. Don't worry Electra's going to find love.**

**JemiiNMistoFTW: Thanks for reviewing, hope you'll read more!**

"Bombalurina, Can I take one of the . . . WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled Munkustrap walking into the empty.

"Jelly! Jenny! Alonzo! Cass! Dem! Tugger! Skimble! Copri! Tanto!" he called angrily.

Soon enough, squads of adults were running down the hall to Munkustrap.

"What's wrong?" they all asked.

"Go see for yourself," Munkustrap sighed and pointed his finger at the door.

"Oh my god," gasped Jennyanydots.

"Hey where's Rum Tum Tugger?" Munkustrap asked. "TUGGER?!" He got no response.

"I'll go look for him in his classroom," Alonzo offered.

"You do that," Cassandra agreed.

"Oh dear," fretted Demeter, "They could be hurt."

"Demeter, don't worry. They are with Bombalurina," Munkustrap comforted.

She gave a quizzical look. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Knowing how _ir_responsible that woman is, she's probably going to kill them herself," Jellylorum commented. Demeter glared at her.

"She wouldn't do that," Munkustrap protested noticing Demeter's expression. _Jelly may be right she's not responsible enough._

"She's not killing them. But there might be some blackmail," Munkustrap chuckled which was quickly stopped by Demeter's angry face.

"MUNKUSTRAP!" Alonzo shouted. "TUGGER ISN'T HERE EITHER!!!"

~*~

"Where to next, kits?" asked Bombalurina. "No, forget I asked. I'll choose." The obviously clueless queen was looking at her map then just looked around her.

"OK, apparently we're going to a jewelry store. There's a 'Fay Jewelers' right over there.

"Wow, they're so pretty," Jemima said pressing her face to the glass.

"Don't touch the glass," warned a dark red queen. She swatted Jemima away with her black paw.

"I'm sorry, Ms. . . . . . Mira," Jemima flashed her the all-time, absolutely adorable, can't-be-mean-to-me smile.

"Yeah, well now I have to wipe glass. AGAIN," replied Mira unforgiving. "Go, look at the necklaces and bother that employee."

"I like that diamond one," Victoria pointed to a silver necklace with a large sapphire, with diamonds studded around it. It was held in lines of silver that spelled out 'forgive.'

"That one!" Etcetera squealed. Elegant design. Includes a vast range of different colored Pearls. The pearls were plated on gold with the word 'Dream.'

"I like that one." Jemima motioned to a small crystal full-bloomed rose pendant with a gold chain. On the chain was the word 'Live.'

"How 'bout this one?" Even Rumpleteazer was getting into her girly side. It was a ruby one a silver design which was carved into the word 'Create.'

"How pretty . . ." cooed Electra her eyes were set on a silver heart which several small purple sapphires were embedded. On the heart was written, 'Hate.' She felt this was odd since everyone else got virtues of some type. But she liked the necklace.

However, all the necklaces also had the word 'love.'

~*~

All the toms even Rum Tum Tugger were bored out of their minds and were walking to the ice cream store in the mall.

"Hey look the queens!" pointed Pouncival.

"There are queens everywhere, Pounce," Rum Tum Tugger brushed him off.

"NO, the queens from school!" Tumblebrutus pointed to the group of queens Pouncival was referring to.

"BOMBAAAAAAAAAAAA" exclaimed Tugger with open arms running to the Fay Jewelers.

"Hey hot stu-" Tugger was pulled to the side by Plato.

"Idiot!" insulted Plato. All the toms hid against the wall.

"This is your time to impress the queens, by what Tugger . . . has shown . . . you," Plato was trying to keep in an immense laughing attack.

"OK. They're looking at jewelry. They must want something," Mungojerrie observed.

"Let's go buy them what they want. That will score a few points," Tumblebrutus suggested.

"We can only pray, it's on sale," Tugger put his hands together as if he was going to pray to Everlasting Cat.

The toms walked around to see what the queens were looking at then ran up to the employee.

"That one," they all said in unison; however pointing at different items. Brutus realizing Misto chose what Jem wanted, he remembered his bet with Pounce.

_But I will look like pathetic fool if I also give her jewelry. Well, Rumpleteazer is looking at something. Maybe I'll get it for her. _Tumble thought

_Poor Electra _Thought Admetus_ I'll get her something, she seems really sad and down. _

"One at a time," said the cold worker.

After lots of arguing every tom got their purchase at a reasonable price.

~*~

"Hey Misto," greeted Jemima. He gently placed the crystal rose on her neck.

"Lovely," Misto complimented.

"I know the necklace is so pretty,"

"No, I was talking about you."

~*~

~*~

"Electra, this is for you," Admetus held out the heart. "I hope you like it."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Electra said softly.

_Her voice is so pleasant. I've never heard it before. She's very shy. It's cute_ Thought Admetus.

"Really, take it," insisted Admetus. She smiled. "Electra, there's a party. This weekend. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure!" Electra agreed giddily. _It's no Misto, but I got my self a date!_

~*~

"Oh, hi Teazer," Tumbebrutus said dully. She blushed and she tried to hide it, but Tumble saw it anyway. He smiled deviously.

"This is for you," he put whatever was in his hand into Rumpleteazer's.

"That's so nice of you!" Rumpleteazer thanked. She gave him a hug.

"Your . . . welcome,"

~*~

"Hey Vicky," called Plato cockily to his to-be mate. His voice sounded pleasant, but inside he was angry like hell.

"Hey Plato," she responded as his arms came around her putting the sapphire on her white neck.

"Victoria," He took a deep breath, "Is it true that _you_ were the one who kiss Mungojerrie?"

_How'd he find out?_ Her head was spinning her stomach started to ache.

"VICTORIA!!!" screamed Plato. She fainted.

"Oh, my god," Jemima exclaimed looking at Victoria's unmoving body. "Is she dead?"

"No she only fainted," Plato answered. Soon everyone came into the mayhem.

"What the hell?" Tugger exclaimed.

Mungojerrie stared. "Why did she faint?"

"I don't know!" fretted Plato.

"It's because of you. I think." Pouncival added quickly.

Tumble thought about this. "Remember? You hit her during lunch!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" someone screamed.

"MACAVITY!!!!"

**Sorry, I just had to do something. This was little messy. I decided to do something new with the couples and stuff. Once again these are not permanent. THANKS PEOPLE!!!**


	7. The Evil of the Thriller

JHR: Chapter 7

**Hey awesome reviewers! I want to note some things. Listen, I really like Michael Jackson. He died on June 25 so on a Thursday. So to commemorate his death I put Thriller lyrics in . . . RIP Michael Jackson.**

**JemiiNMistoFTW-Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you love it!**

**Don't Know Don't Care 38- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Plato is being a butt!**

**PlatoLuvr-08- Thanks for reviewing! I'm so sorry I mixed it up! I'll try to fix it as soon as possible!**

**jackpot10222- Thanks for reviewing! A lot of people seem to like the couples I've chosen!**

**danalynneb- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, for dating advice, Tugger and Bomba are gurus!**

**musicgal3- Thanks for reviewing! The ending was VERY random, wasn't it? I'm glad someone saw Electra and Admetus together, too.**

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT**

* * *

'Titan!" Mira shouted to the bystander. "MOVE IT!!"

The entire scene was in pandemonium. Plato was trying to move Victoria's unconscious body, while Admetus, Tugger, and Mungojerrie tried to protect the younger toms and the queens.

Electra was about to faint. She was frozen with fright.

"_**You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It**_

_**You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes.**_

 _**You're paralyzed!"**_

Electra was standing in the store, completely unmoving, Macavity just about to swipe at her from behind.

Titan looked at the transfixed queen. "Mira! Help her!"

"Macavity . . ." Mira said lustily. "I need you,"

The screams from everyone made communication almost impossible.

"_But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind_

_You're out of time!"_

"MIRA!!! She's going to get hurt!"

Electra screamed, pain spiking through her body. Titan ran to her and carried her away from the scene.

"Give her here," called Bombalurina. He left her with the Jellicle queens and tried to suppress Macavity with everyone else.

"Hand it over!" Macavity commanded to Mira. Titan tackled him.

"I will do anything for you," Mira replied obediently. She grabbed everything and put it into a bag.

"Mira don't!" Titan cried holding onto the ginger tom's neck.

"Get the hell off of me, idiot!" Macavity knocked him off.

"Girls run! To the car!" Bombalurina ordered holding Electra.

"WAIT!!" Plato ordered.

"Bomba! Take care of Victoria!" Plato and the queens ran to the car, where Bomba drove all the queen-kits back to the junkyard.

"I'm going to Admetus, and everyone!"

"Be careful . . ."

"_**And though you fight to stay alive**_

 _**Your body starts to shiver **_

_**For no mere mortal can resist **_

_**The evil of the thriller"**_

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL ARE BOMBALURINA AND TUGGER?!!!" Munkustrap asked rhetorically to himself, "WHY DID I HIRE THEM AGAIN????!!!"

"Munkustrap! Help!" a familiar voice said.

"Bomba?! What's wrong? Where are the kits?!" He asked seeing her so frantic and sweaty was very rare.

"Ma . . . Ca . . . Vi . . .ty," she panted. She burst in to tears.

"Kits . . . hurt . . . Tugger . . . Felinal Mall," Bombalurina sobbed.

"Bombalurina. Breathe. In. Out. Good," Munkustrap comforted.

"Listen, there's no time to explain. I have the queen kits. Victoria and Electra are unconscious. You must go Felinal Mall. Everyone is in grave danger,"

"Huh?" questioned Munkustrap dumbly.

"JUST GO. They could die!"

"OK. I will take Alonzo to the mall. Jenny, Jelly, and Exotica will help you," And with that, Munkustrap ran to gather the toms.

* * *

"Tumble . . ." whimpered Pouncival, "I'm scared. Are we going to die?"

Tumblebrutus looked at his little brother. He was still young. "Don't worry Pounce. We'll be OK."

"You know, I _would_ zap him with my magic, but," Mistoffelees sighed, "I don't want to die."

"Not helping," Brutus commented.

"Sorry . . ."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" shrieked Rum Tum Tugger. He fell to the ground, a gash right next to his heart.

"Out of here, Macavity!" called a deep voice.

Munkustrap and Alonzo jumped onto the tall feline. Alonzo clawed Macavity in the leg.

The whole mall went silent as a horrible, piercing, unforgettable scream filled the ears of the bystanders.

"Guah!" grunted Macavity. He flung the two muscular toms off. Then in a flash he fled the scene with the bag in hand.

* * *

**Little messy. Sorry. OK, should I kill of Tugger? I'm thinking I'm going to. By the way, if you hadn't noticed, I raised the rating to T. Sorry. OK, Kill Tugger? Not kill Tugger?**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!!!**


	8. Terrible Experiences

**JHR: Chapter 8**

**HEY AWESOME REVIEWERS AND READERS!**

**I'm not sure about Tugger, yet . . . but we'll see. I think I actually might kill Tugger. Sorry! I was going to do it originally, but I feel bad for character death. I wanted to see how my readers would react.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Xanira- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you are interested in my story! It's nice to see a new reviewer!**

**Jackpot10222- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you adore my story. It does have a lot of cliffhangers doesn't it?**

**musicgal3- Thanks for reviewing! Your review was so funny! I'm so happy you liked that chapter!**

**Don't Know Don't Care 38- Thanks for reviewing! I laughed my head off when I read your review. I was like crying from laughter. I agree. It would be a very interesting twist to have a dead tugger.**

**SensesFaillxx- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah it was messy . . . but I'm glad you liked it! It's nice to see a new reviewer!**

**danalynneb- Thanks for reviewing! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! Here's my gift to you, and I'll see if I can get in an extra chapter ******

**Veerle- Thanks for reviewing! That does seem like some Tugger would do. It's nice to see a new reviewer**

**PlatoLuvr-08- Thanks for reviewing! One thing, I don't want to rush this story, and want to make it well written. And second of all, this story is not only about Victoria, Plato, and Mungojerrie. And me being the author I will decide what will happen and when. Of course I care about what my readers think, but I still know what I am going to do with this. Good things come to those who wait. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

"Jenny! Jelly! Exotica!" Bombalurina called, "Help!"

The scarlet queen walked to her car. "Come girls,"

"Are we safe?" Jemima asked.

"Don't worry darling, everything will be fine," comforted Bomba. "Get into the school."

"My dear, what happened?" Jennyanydots asked.

"I'll explain later. Just help me take Victoria and Electra to the nurses office," instructed Bombalurina.

"Why not take 'em to a hospital?" questioned Rumpleteazer.

"We'd have to deal with too much legal stuff," Bombalurina answered.

"Oh . . . "

"Jelly, take Electra. I'll carry Victoria," directed Jenny.

"I'm scared," whispered Etcetera to Jemima.

* * *

"Tugger!" exclaimed Munkustrap in alarm. He put his ear to the Maine Coon's heart. A very faint pulse.

"Pounce, Tumble, Misto, Admetus, Plato, Mungojerrie!" Alonzo called. "How'd you get here?"

"My car," answered Plato.

"Drive the everybody back to the school," The black and white tom ordered.

The group of toms ran to the parking lot.

The black and white tom looked at Munkustrap.

"Listen, the only thing we can do to help him is take him back to Junkyard High,"

"OK," Munkustrap replied wiping a tear from his eye. "Let's go,"

* * *

"Don't worry Jelly," Exotica comforted, "Electra and Victoria are resting right now. They will be fine,"

"Oh, Jellylorum," Jenny chuckled, "Always a worrier,"

"Hey, the boys!" Jelly pointed.

"Are you OK?" Jenny asked examining them for injuries.

"We're OK, but not Tugger," said a frightened Pouncival.

"Well, where is he?" asked Jelly.

"With Munkustrap,"

Munkustrap came running up with Tugger in his arms covered with blood.

Jelly and Jenny gasped.

"Give him to Exotica!" Munkustrap ordered. "I'm going to check on everyone else."

Both queens nodded.

* * *

All students had gathered in the cafeteria.

"Mistoffelees, are you hurt?" asked Jemima. "I"m sure you put up a good fight"

"Um . . . sure," Misto leaned over to kiss her cheek. The small calico giggled.

"I hope Vicky is OK," Jemima mused.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your sister is fine," reassured the magical tom.

"Thanks,"

* * *

"Um, hi Tumble," greeted Rumpleteazer.

"Oh, hey," Tumblebrutus replied looking at Jemima.

"Can I sit here?" she asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, whatever . . ." agreed the tom still in his daze.

"Listen, um, Tumblebrutus, I really like you," Rumpleteazer declared.

Brutus was still not paying attention, "Ok . . . wait. What?!" he asked.

_She likes me? What?_

"I really like you," the tiger tabby repeated. Rumpleteazer was really nervous. She looked at him directly and saw his terrified face.

"Oh, god, I've ruined it," She stood up, "I'm so sorry," Rumpleteazer covered her face in embarrassment and quickly walked away into the arms of her friend.

* * *

"Hey Pouncie!" Etcetera called excitedly.

"Can't wait for the party!" Etcetera commented.

"We just had an encounter with Macavity, and you're thinking about the party?" asked a confused Pouncival.

"Well . . . yup!" nodded the pale calico. "Hey, look it's Rumpl-"

"Etcy!!!!" Rumpleteazer flung herself into a hug and sobbed in her friend's shirt.

"Woah! Calm down . . ." Etcetera pushed her upright and looked Rumpleteazer in the eye.

"Tell me what happened," Rumpleteazer eyed Pouncival viciously.

"Huh?" Pouncival wondered. "Oh! OK. I'll leave. Bye Etcy. Catch you later!"

"Etcetera . . . you know how you told me to tell Tumble I like him?"

"Yeah . . ."

"I did, and he doesn't like me at all!" Rumpleteazer sobbed.

"Shh . . . did he tell you that he didn't like you?"

"Well, I mean . . .," Rumpleteazer cried

"No, I mean specifically. Did he say 'I don't like you'?" Etcetera asked seriously. It hurt her very much that her friend was suffering from a broken heart. What was worse is that it may be because of her bad advice.

"Not really . . ." Rumpleteazer started, "But he gave me this face like I was some of lunatic!"

"That doesn't mean he doesn't like you. Don't worry,"

"I guess . . ." she agreed shakily.

A boom came from the door. It was Munkustrap.

* * *

"Everybody quiet," ordered Munkustrap. The cafeteria was immediately silenced.

"First of all," he started, "EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU ARE IN HUGE TROUBLE,"

Soon the entire cafeteria was filled with groans.

"QUIET!" he demanded, "Now, each of you has experienced something terrifying. Now, Victoria, Electra, and Tugger-," His speech was interrupted by a high-pitched squeal from Etcetera and a gasps from the queens. They did not know about Tugger getting hurt.

The silver tabby sighed and rubbed his temple. "As I was saying, Victoria, Electra, and Tugger are under Exotica's care. No more information will be released about their conditions. Please stay here until you are to return home."

"Dad . . ." Jemima said worriedly. "Is Uncle Tugger OK?"

"I will repeat it once more. No more information will be released about their conditions."

"Fine." huffed Jemima.

* * *

_Ow . . . it hurts so much. What happened? Right . . . Macavity slashed at my back. So tired . . . Hey, Electra . . . come on . . . don't fall asleep just yet . . Oh, God. I'm so tired I can't open my eyes. Wait . . . I hear voices . . ._

Electra listened quietly, as she was too tired to open her eyes.

"_Exotica! Tugger is close to death!"_

"_Please hurry!"_

"_Jelly, please! Stop panicking!"_

"_How can I?"_

"_Well, look at Jenny, she seems to be more calm than you,"_

"_Forget how calm Jelly or I am! Exotica help Rum Tum Tugger!_

"_Right! Just set him here,"_

A moment of silence passed by.

"_H__e's lost so much blood . . ."_

Electra let out an inaudible gasp.

_Oh no! Poor Tugger. Poor . . . Tug . . . er . . . So tired . . . _

**Hm . . . not much of a cliffhanger in my opinion . . . Hope you guys liked it! Read and Review! In case you couldn't tell It was from Electra's POV at the end.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY danalynneb !!!!!**

**Love you guys!**


	9. Lies, Truth, and Letting things go

**JHR: Chapter 9**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!!! You guys are all awesome! **

**PlatoLuver-08- Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry about it. All I ask is that you give me some time to write my story. I want to satisfy all my readers, as well as you.**

**danalynneb- Thanks for reviewing! I'm so happy you love JHR! Yeah, I think I'll have to get used to not putting Tugger in the most obnoxious situation ever. Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!**

**ElectricDemeter- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I wonder how would his funeral turn out. Maybe a video of Tugger doing the moonwalk . . . **

**Rosella95- Thanks for reviewing! I think that's how a lot of people think of their moms :) I'm glad you love my story. A lot of people are against me killing Tugger, but seem to be OK with it.**

**musicgal3- Thanks for reviewing! Aww, thanks so much! I hope you'll like this chapter too!**

**Don't know Don't care 38- Thanks for reviewing! I love reading your reviews! They are absolutely so funny. But yeah, only the Jellicles attend the school!**

**SensesFailxx- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I love our party lovin' Etcetera! I'm really sorry, but Tugger does die . . . so sorry!**

**JemiiNMistoFTW- Thanks for reviewing! I'm so sorry, but Tugger does die! I'm sorry! But I'm glad you like it!**

**Jackpot10222- Thanks for reviewing! Well at least you thought it was a cliffhanger. I couldn't think of another ending, but I'm happy you thought so!**

**BIG IMPORTANT NOTICE! IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY THIS IS A MUST READ!!!**

**Hello, reviewers and readers! I'm going to China for 3-4 weeks (if I don't get quarantine) and will not be able to update. Oh yeah and one thing . . . I HAVE TERRIBLE JETLAG ISSUES. It might take me awhile to get back on track! **

**But I promise, cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye (don't ask, OK?) that I will update when I get back.**

**Thank you,**

**jellicle-artist**

* * *

"Bombalurina," Munkustrap called.

"Old Deuteronomy will talk to you this week,"

She exploded with emotion and was on her knees holding onto Munkustrap's shoulders.

"How's Tugger?!!! I heard he got hurt! Is he dead? Is he OK?"

"Calm down Bomba!"

"I can't!" cried the scarlet queen.

"Sometimes you have to let things go!" he shouted.

She gasped at the tone of his voice. She calmed down, stood up and redeemed her dignity.

"You're right,"

**

* * *

**

"Hey Admetus," greeted Mistoffelees walking over to Admetus' table.

"Hey 'sup," Admetus replied coolly.

"You know what you told me earlier? About the 'black and gold queen'?"

Admetus' muscles tensed, "yeah . . ." he responded shakily.

"Do you still love her?"

"Yes. Why bring this up?" Admetus asked.

"Well, I thought you liked Electra . . ."

"I mean I do like Electra. But nothing can compare to _her_,"

"Could you tell me a bit more about that? And how you came to the junkyard?" Misto requested.

"Whatever. I guess. But you have this is just between us."

* * *

**Yay! Flashback! Both the Admetus' and the queen's point of view.**

**Admetus' Point of View: 5 years old**

"Mommy!" I called. I looked for her body in the burnt remains of our old home.

"Come here . . . Admetus," I heard Mom's voice say. I found her crying in a pool of blood and knelt down beside her.

"Mommy! What happened?" I was panicking. "Why is there so much blood?" I started crying. With one paw she held my small hands, and with the other paw she wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"Listen, darling . . . please. I have to go away now. I can't be with you anymore."

"Mommy! Stop it! What's happening?!"

Mom smiled and laughed weakly. She was still crying.

"Shh . . . quiet, sweetheart."

I didn't know what was going on, but something inside of me was telling me that these were her last words. I loved mommy. She raised me all by herself, because daddy was a, as mom put it a 'stupid, uncaring, fickle, idiot.' I loved her, but I always troubled her when I wanted attention. I would get into fights, and do bad things.

"Admetus, I love you. And for me, will you live? Will you be safe? Will you find someone to love? Will you open you heart to others? Will you do that all for me, Admetus?

I cried. "I will mommy. I will. I will. I will. I will!" I held her paw even harder.

"Thank you Admetus. I have to go now. I love you," She kissed me on the forehead and lied down on the burnt wood.

"I love you . . . ," she said with her last breathe. She closed her eyes, and I felt her hand get cold.

"I will. I will. I promise," I said softly.

* * *

**Admetus' Point of View: Present**

"Wow," Mistoffelees commented.

"Yeah," I agreed. I felt tears forming in my eyes just talking about that experience.

"Where does the queen fit into any of this?" asked Mistoffelees.

"A couple of years later. About 2 years before I joined the Jellicles,"

* * *

**Admetus' Point of View: 12 Years**

I stretched in the center my dusty tire. How long did I sleep? Apparently I woke up a lot later than usual. It was very bright out. My stomach growled. I could definitely go for a couple of rats. The mice yesterday were not very tasty.

I jumped out of my tire to see a beautiful black and gold calico. Maybe a little older than myself. Well, I was in the beginning of adolescence, so just by looking at her she seemed that way too.

I watched her quietly as she walked around the piles of garbage. She looked at me.

Oh no! She saw me!

"Hi!" She greeted cheerfully.

I jumped back into my car tire. I hope she doesn't go looking for me!

I looked upwards. Soon I saw a little head pop into view.

"What's wrong?" she grinned. "C'mon. I don't bite!"

I crawled out. "Hi . . ."

She laughed. "What're you doing here? I haven't seen your face before! Where's the rest of you family?" This queen was very cheerful, and sunny.

Boy, she asked A LOT of questions.

"Well, I live here. And I usually leave to go hunting very early in the morning. That's probably why you haven't seen me before. And to your last question," I paused, "My family's dead." I answered quietly.

It was very easy to talk to her. I worried about my language skills. I was alone for several years so I didn't know very many words, but I usually held talks with the mice I ate. Anything to make me feel not lonely.

"Oh. Well, anyway, we live on the other side of the junkyard, but this is my secret base!"

"What do you mean 'we'? Your family?" I asked.

"Nope! My tribe!"

"Oh," Due to the fact I stopped learning words after the death of my mother, I didn't know what 'tribe' meant. But, I did know quite a bit, since mom was a language teacher for high school.

"Hey! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Demeter!" She smiled warmly.

"My name is Admetus,"

My stomach growled again.

"You're hungry! C'mon, I know really good hunting place!"

Demeter grabbed my hand and ran. I smiled. She is so nice. I like her. I smiled at the thought. I liked her!

* * *

**Demeter's Point Of View: 13 Years**

Yes! Mom and dad, weren't awake yet! I get to go to my secret base!

I quickly ran over to the other side of the junkyard to hang out by myself.

I walked around looking for any 'treasures.' Cool little gadgets that I hide under my bed. Last time I found a pretty glass container with pink liquid in it. It had a pump thing and when I pressed it good smelling stuff came out!

I continued looking for treasure. Maybe there's something over there. I turned around and saw someone's head pop out of a tire! There must've been something in my teeth, because he hid right away.

I crawled up silently then leaned over to see him. There's usually no one here . . . I hope it's not a cop, trying to arrest me because of the 'treasure' I took. Hey, he was around my age! I was relieved. I thought it was a police-cat!

"What's wrong?" I asked. He seemed very nervous. I smiled. "C'mon. I don't bite!"

He started coming out of the tire.

"Hi . . ." the mysterious tom greeted.

He talked! Must be my charm! My twin Bomba is usually having toms get attracted to her. I wish I could have a tomfriend like her. I got very excited and jittery. A tomfriend! _He _could be my tomfriend! I felt very hyper.

CHARM POWER!!! GO!!!

I laughed, trying to ease the eerie aura he had.

"What're you doing here? I haven't seen your face before! Where's the rest of you family?" I asked.

I read Bomba's monthly subscription of Cateens (Like Cat+Teens). It was a dating magazine, and on the list of how to get a tomfriend, it said to know as much about them as you can, so ask them lots of questions.

"What're you doing here? I haven't seen your face before! Where's the rest of your family?" I asked peppily.

He seemed overwhelmed. I was so fidgety because of my excitement of meeting a possible tomfriend!

"Well, I live here. And I usually leave to go hunting very early in the morning. That's probably why you haven't seen me before. And to your last question," he stopped talking and we were surrounded by a very somber aura now.

"My family's dead," he finally answered.

I shouldn't have asked that. Lighten the mood, Demeter! Lighten the mood!

"Oh. Well, anyway, we live on the other side of the junkyard, but this is my secret base!"

"What do you mean 'we'? Your family?" The tom put a confused face on.

"Nope! My tribe!"

Then he put on a different confused face, but a confused face nonetheless.

"Oh," was his only reply.

I wonder if Bomba had these troubles, too. I hope I'm leaving a good impression. He might be scared of me. I feel so jittery, and very hyper.

Augh! Stupid me! I didn't even tell him my name! Great queenfriend I turned out to be.

"Hey! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Demeter!"

"My name is Admetus," he replied.

His stomach growled.

"You're hungry! C'mon, I know really good hunting place!"

Cateens said that you want to take him to somewhere romantic. She wasn't really taking him somewhere 'romantic', but it was a start.

I grabbed his paw and ran to the rat hideout.

* * *

**Admetus's Point of View: Present**

"That's how you met her?" Misto asked.

"Yeah."

"That sounds too cheerful for Demeter."

"Well, she was actually kind of close to Etcetera when I met her. Maybe it was because of her age."

"Where does the first kiss tie into all of this?" asked the tuxedo tom.

"That was a little later, after I told her I loved her."

* * *

**Admetus' Point of View: 13 years**

"Hi Demeter!" I greeted. I jumped on top of a pipe.

"Oh hey Admie!" the black and gold queen replied. "Sorry I'm late! My tribe was hosting a meeting."

I slid down the pipe and ran up to her.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked.

"I wanted to take you somewhere." I answered.

"Sure!" complied Demeter.

"Come on," I whispered into her ear. I led her to the old tire where we met.

I looked at the sky. Perfect weather. Absolutely no clouds and a wonderful orange sky. The sun was setting.

"Sit, Demeter," I gestured to the space next to me.

"The afternoon is so beautiful," Demeter commented.

"Demeter look at me,"

"What, Admetus?" she asked.

"It has been exactly one year since we met. This is the exact place we met." I held her paws.

"I love you, Demeter."

She stared at me for a couple of seconds and I tensed up. But eventually, that blank stare turned into a warm smile.

"I love you, too, Admetus."

I leaned in for kiss. She seemed startled, but calmed down. The second our lips touched, the sun fell below the horizon, bringing our kiss into twilight.

It was I who broke the kiss. I was worried. I had never kissed before. I spied on two naughty teenagers when I was little, and saw them do it. I could only pray she didn't think is was weird.

"I love you, Demeter. I love you."

She only smiled and we kissed again.

A while later, be parted. I went to a microwave I had found, which was my new home, and slept. My mind was filled thoughts of Demeter, my first love.

* * *

**Demeter's Point Of View: 14 Years**

Ugh . . . that was the MOST boring meeting ever. Oh shoot! I have to go see Admetus!

I ran to the place he told me to meet him.

"Hi Demeter!" I heard a familiar voice call. I looked around to see Admetus waving at me from the top of a pipe.

"Oh, hey Admie!" I greeted. "Sorry I'm late! My tribe was hosting a meeting."

He got off the pipe and headed towards me.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked.

He answered, "I want to take you somewhere,"

"Sure,"

Admetus tilted his head and whispered, "Come one,"

As I followed him I mused about our relationship in my mind.

I need a tomfriend. Bomba's gone through eleven of them already!!! The only reason I'm with him is because I want a tomfriend.

I'm always comparing myself to Bomba. She's always telling me things like, "You've never had a relationship! And you'll never get one!" or "You're unattractive."

Today, I was going to 'break up' with him. We weren't going out, but it's not like our relationship was going anywhere! Besides, I've got a thing for Munkustrap now. But, we'll see.

Admetus led me onto a tire.

"Sit, Demeter,"

I sat down next to him and looked at the sky.

"The afternoon is so beautiful," I said.

"Demeter, look at me," Admetus told me.

"What, Admetus?"

"It has been exactly one year since we met. This is the exact place we met." He held my paws.

"I love you, Demeter."

I stared at him. And thoughts were shoved into my head.

Oh, crap. I don't have feelings for him, but I don't want to break his heart! I WAS GOING TO TELL HIM I GIVE UP ON HIM!!! This is all Bombalurina's fault! She's always pressuring me to have a tomfriend! That's it! This is my chance to make him my tomfriend!

"I love you, too, Admetus."

He awkwardly positioned himself for a kiss. I kind of freaked out, but the idea finally sunk in a bit.

After a while he broke the kiss.

"I love you, Demeter. I love you," he said again.

I smiled and we kissed again.

_I'm such a terrible person . . ._

Soon afterwards, I went home to find Bombalurina in her room. There was a picture of Cassandra on the wall, with darts thrown at it.

"What happened?" I asked.

Bomba had a handful of darts. "Alonzo," she threw a dart, "broke," another dart, "up," her throwing intensity raised a level, "with," bam, "me!"

My eyes grew wide with shock. Bomba never gets dumped! She's always the 'dumper'! But serves her right! She was always teasing me about not having a tomfriend.

"HE DUMPED YOU?!"

"Shhh! Keep it down!" she warned, "But yeah, he dumped me."

"Why are you throwing darts at Cassandra then?"

"He left me for her," Bomba said with disgust.

"ANYWAY," I stood proudly, "I have a tomfriend! In your face!"

My twin looked at me, "I don't care if you have a tomfriend or not. It's none of my business,"

"WHAT?!" I stormed out of her room and ran into mine.

She was always teasing me about this! How could she not care?! Right, of course! _Teasing_. It was only teasing, she never cared! I went this far with my relationship with Admetus for _this?! _

~*~

"And that's how we came to be," I told him, "That was my first kiss."

Mistoffelees stared at me, " Well why aren't you still in a relationship?"

I sighed bad memories flooding my brain.

"I'll just give you an outline. A day later I joined the Jellicles. Then a week after that she dumped me," I explained.

"Sorry," Mistoffelees apologized.

"Eh . . . it's OK,"

* * *

Tumblebrutus spotted Jemima alone and walked over to her seat.

"Hey Jemima,"

"Hi,"

"Where's Misto?" the patched tom asked.

"Oh, he's talking to Admetus,"

"_This is so hard!_ _I'll just have to ask her!_" Tumblebrutus thought.

"Go to the party with me,"

"_SHOOT! I sound like a little boy who has never heard the word 'no'!"_

"Sorry, but I have to say no. Mistoffelees already asked," answered Jemima in a guilty tone.

"Oh," Tumblebrutus replied, dejected, "Well are you sure? Maybe you could ride there with me, then go with Mistoffelees?"

Jemima sighed, "I don't think so Tumblebrutus. . . ."

"HEY!!! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU NOOBSACK!!!" yelled Etcetera. Her face was boiling with anger. She started running towards him with her fist in the air.

"Oh, god . . . Bye Jemima! Gotta run!" And with that he took off with Etcetera close behind.

~*~

"Why'd you have to do that?" Etcetera demanded to know.

"What are you talking about?" he was trapped in a corner of the building.

"Why'd you break her heart?"

"Who's heart? Rumpleteazer's?" Tumblebrutus asked dumbly.

"Yes, Rumpleteazer! Who else?" she asked him rhetorically. "So why'd you do it?"

"I don't like her!" Tumblebrutus lied.

The truth was, Tumblebrutus did like her, but because of his bet with Pouncival he had to take Jemima.

Etcetera gave him the death glare. She punched the wall right next to his head. And walked away.

"**People like you are **_**damned liars**_."

* * *

Rumpleteazer watched Etcetera enter the cafeteria again, then Tumblebrutus soon after.

"Hey, Etcetera," the tiger tabby grabbed Etcetera's arm.

"So what happened?" she asked impatiently.

"You don't deserve him," Etcetera could not look her friend in the eye.

Rumpleteazer released her hold on her friend's arm. "He doesn't like me. I knew it. Deep down I knew he despised me."

"I'm really sorry Teazer. Maybe it wasn't meant to be,"

A moment later Tumble came over. "Rumpleteazer, want to go to the party with me?"

"Yeah! Sure!"

"Okay. Catch you later," He waved and walked away.

"Rumpleteazer, that's great! I'm so happy for you!"

The reply that came was an angry 'liar.'

Etcetera's attitude did a 180 turn.

"WHAT?! After all I did for you, you call me a liar?!"

"You told me he made me believe that he didn't like me!" Rumpleteazer shot back, "Why'd you do that?"

Teazer gasped in realization, "You tried to make me give up on him, because _you_ wanted to keep him for yourself!

"No! Why would I do that?!"

"Because after I told you I liked him, you probably couldn't let me be happy! You liked him after I admitted it!"

"Oh, please! I like Pouncival! P-O-U-N-C-I-V-A-L!!!!"

"You are such a liar!" and with that she stormed away and sat next to Jemima instead.

Munkustrap walked in again only this time, with Victoria and Electra.

The whole room was filled with sighs of relief and cheering.

"Class," he swallowed, "You may now go home. We will talk more about this tomorrow."

All the students walked out of the building, no longer frightened by the incident, but their minds filled with teenage thoughts.

* * *

All of the teachers gathered in the nurse's office.

Exotica was sitting in a chair next to Tugger.

Munkustrap pushed through the crowd, "How is he?"

Exotica rolled her chair to her computer. "He's not dead,"

Everybody sighed in relief.

"Yet," Exotica added quickly, "You see Tugger has suffered from immense blood loss, and a shard if Macavity's nail is still next to his heart. A millimeter to the left would kill him. A millimeter to the right would kill him. Any direction would be fatal, really. I can't do much. But he has a chance,"

The room was filled with gasps and cries of sadness. Then one by one they left. Everybody left except the protector of the tribe.

"Listen, Munkustrap," a fat tear rolled down Exotica's cheek. "You are the brother and I'm only going to tell this to you. I may regret it, but lying to you would be an even bigger regret,"

"What's wrong Exotica?" Munkustrap stiffened.

"Tugger is in a terrible condition," she took a deep breathe, "The longest he will live is a week more."

"But, you said he may have a chance right?" he asked hopefully. Tears started falling off his eyes one-by-one.

"I'm afraid not," She looked into the sad face of the tribe protector. "I'm so sorry, Munkustrap,"

"No . . . he's always so headstrong. How could he just die like that?"

Exotica put a hand on his shoulder, "Sometimes you need to let things go,"

He left without another word.

* * *

**SO SORRY TUGGER SUPPORTORS!!!!! Thanks for reviewing everybody and REVIEW more! Happy Birthday danalynneb! **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! CHA CHA CHA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! CHA CHA CHA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR DANALYNNEB! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**And now, by the power vested in me, I declare that this story is on a break!**

**LOVE YA GUYS!!!**

**ON HIATUS! ON HIATUS! ON HIATUS!**


	10. I Don't Feel Pain

**JHR: 10**

**Hi everyone! I'm finally back from China and dealing with some serious jetlag issues. *****Yawn***** Anyway, I've been working on this and I hope you like it.**

**Don't Know and Don't Care 38: Thanks for reviewing! Thanks ALSO for the criticism. What's great about Admetus and all the minor characters, is that don't have very definite personalities and are very vague. You can expand on them very well, to your liking. Well, that's just my opinion. Thanks for adding JHR to your favorites!**

**musicgal3: Thanks for reviewing! The flashbacks are aren't they? They are definitely much different than anybody's every done. It had such an amazing time writing about the flashbacks. I hope nobody copies my idea though, that would be such a pain. **

**SensesFaillixx: Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry I killed him, will you still read and review though? Yes, I purposely made the Admetus, Electra, mystery queen, very confusing, so you guys would have to think about it :) **

**ElectraDemeter: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, can't go burying him in the sea. Where would they put the flowers?**

**Jackpot10222: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the ending! And thanks so much for waiting, well here it is!**

**danalynneb: Thanks for reviewing! Your welcome! I hope you had a good birthday. Yes *wow* huh?**

**Mistfire: Thanks for reviewing! Ahh don't worry! But death to Tugger right?**

**LET IT BEGIN!

* * *

**

"Hey, Jem! Wait up!" Rumpleteazer ran to catch up with Jemima who was walking home with her sister.

"Oh hi, Teazer," Jemima greeted still walking.

"Hi," she said back. Since the tiger tabby wanted to talk to Jemima alone, seeing Victoria made her quite nervous.

"Um, listen Jemi. I need to ask you something," Rumpleteazer said shakily. She shot a look at Victoria.

"Oh, okay," Victoria said acknowledging what Teazer meant, "Jem, I'm going to go ahead. See you at home."

Rumpleteazer mouthed a grateful 'thank you,' which Victoria replied with a quick wink.

"That's fine. Later, Victoria," Jemima waved goodbye. She turned to the tiger tabby.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Rumple said shakily. Her legs started to wobble with worry, so she sat down on a nearby bench, "But . . . I really don't want to trouble you."

Jemima followed her friend and sat next to her, "Don't worry. I'll help. What happened?"

Jemima's melodic seemed to calm Rumpleteazer before she hesitantly answered, "I like Tumblebrutus,"

Jemima let out a playful, girly giggle and smiled, "What's new?"

"Was I that obvious?" asked a grinning Teazer.

"Only to me," Jemima reassured, "So what happened?"

"I told Etcy I liked him. She supported the idea and told me to tell him. So, I did, and he gave me a weird face. I took that as a sign of failure. When I told Etcetera what happened, she said, that maybe that didn't mean he disliked me. She didn't seem to angry at Tumble, but that all changed when she saw him asking you out,"

Jemima nodded, "I rejected him though, he was quite rude when he asked me,"

Rumpleteazer continued, "She looked like she was going to kill him, and took him outside. I couldn't find them. Don't you think that's slightly suspicious? She takes a tom into a place, where I, a burglar cat could not find them. Then Etcetera came back in very calm. And Tumblebrutus did too," she looked at Jemima.

The very concerned calico tried to straighten things out, "Etcetera is your best fri-"

"_was,_" Rumpleteazer corrected.

Jemima sighed, "Ok. _Was _your best friend. She wouldn't do something like that. Maybe she is a little, you know, 'playful.' But you should know more than anyone, that she is very sensitive."

Rumpleteazer tried to think of something to say. The small kitten had quite an abundance of persuasive abilities.

"True, but-but-but,"

Jemima gave her a 'You're really going to go there?' look.

The tiger tabby was out of things to say and decided to set things straight with her best friend.

"You're right,"

Jemima nodded and smiled, "You got your answer."

Rumpleteazer jumped with happiness and realization. She clapped her hands and hugged Jemima.

"Omigod, I do! I do have my answer! Thanks!" she hugged the little calico, "You give the best advice, Jemima! Now, I've got to go apologize to Etcetera!"

"You're welcome," she waved to Rumple, but she was already gone.

Jemima sighed and walked home.

Suddenly, she heard a scream from the direction she was walking.

Victoria.

* * *

"WAIT UP!!!!" Rumpleteazer called running as fast as she could.

"What do you want now?" Etcetera groaned. She took a stance, ready to fight Teazer if she should attack.

"Stop . . . walking . . ." the exhausted queen panted.

"You didn't answer my question," the patched cat fired hotly, "What do you want now."

"I want you to listen," requested the tiger tabby said catching her breathe.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have made such a stupid assumption. I'm sorry, and I know you were only trying to help. I'm sorry," Rumple panted.

Cettie's angry expression switched to a soft smile.

"I know," Etcetera whispered as she embraced her best friend.

They heard someone scream.

The two reunited friends looked at each other.

"Victoria," they both said and with that they ran to help their friend. They grinned, both happy to have their friend back.

* * *

The tiny queen ran to her house as swiftly as possible.

_Victoria! Hold on . . ._

"Past the trees. Over the bridge," Jemima repeated to herself as if she might forget where she lived.

"Good, past the trees, reaching the brid-,"

Something pushed her off the bridge and she plummeted into the rocky, shallow river.

Jemima tried to get up with her bleeding muscles, but was far too injured. Instead, she looked up to see what had pushed her in. Above, she saw an evil sight.

A creature. In a tree.

The creature jumped down from the tree and landed with a thud on the bridge.

"Such a pretty face. It's a shame I'll have to ruin it. It's only reasonable punishment for what he did, right?" A cackling laughter came from hideous beast.

Jemima could only stare, terrified of the demon in front of her. Inside of her she knew what was happening. Tears started trickling down her cheeks.

"You're face is even prettier when you cry," He jumped down on the rocks. As he walked toward Jemima she could see watery streams of blood coming from his footsteps.

She could not help but notice that his blood was a much different than hers. Her own blood was already filling the stream, making it look like a red river, but Macavity's blood was so _vibrant_. It had an incredible glowto it. It was easily distinguishable from Jemima's.

"Shocked, aren't you?" asked the red cat noticing Jemima's wide eyes.

Jemima whimpered as he took one long nail and streaked her arm. Jemima bit her lip and tears exploded from her burning eyes.

"You see, Jemima, you feel pain. Your sister feels pain. So does your uncle Tugger. You do, she does, he does, everyone alive does," he explained. He put his finger under her chin forcing Jemima to look him in the eye.

"But, that's the thing, darling. _**I don't feel pain**_."

He shoved Jemima's head underwater.

**OOH!!!! I'll let you guys ponder over that one a little . . . I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I want to thank you all for your nice reviews. **

**LUV YA GUYS!!! **


	11. It's My Fault

JHR chapter 11:

**Awww! Thanks for all the positive feedback, everyone. You guys are the best!**

**I hope you like this chapter! When I read the reviews, I was like, killing Jemima, wasn't even going through my mind . . . so she won't die! She's going have to play a part in my terrible, sadly put together story.**

**musicgal3- Thanks for reviewing! Yes I had a good time, thanks for asking :) You'll have to see in this chapter. Did you notice you wrote '*snob* *sob* *sob*'? Ha ha.**

**danalynneb- Thanks for reviewing! Ha ha. Don't worry you'll see what happens in this chapter!**

**PlatoLuvr-08-Thanks for reviewing! My trip was very good, thanks for asking :) It doesn't show your email. If you set up an account, then I might be able to PM you ;) I'll try to add Plato/Vicki fluff, but we'll see how everything goes!**

**ElectricDemeter- Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry they'll both live! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Don't Know Don't Care 38- Thanks for reviewing! It would be interesting wouldn't it? But I don't think I'm going to kill anyone else off. I've already pretty much killed Tugger :) Glad you liked it.**

* * *

Jemima awoke to a terrible dream and found herself in a very comfortable environment. Her own room.

_Phew! I thought I was kidnapped or something! Oh, thank the Everlasting Cat I'm home! Wait . . . _

Jemima got off the bed. Something didn't sit right with her. She sniffed "her room."

_Where's Victoria's scent? And Mom's? And Dad's? This is not home!_

The confused calico quietly crept to the door and opened it oh-so silently. She peeked through the little opening and all the memories from that afternoon came flooding back to her mind. She couldn't help but let out a quick, but audible gasp.

Jemima quickly shut the door and sat down on the bed to think. Soon enough, a familiar figure came in to the room.

"Hello, Jemima," the cat grinned evilly.

Jemima remained silent. The evil monster stared at her for a while before talking.

"Well, as I see you can't talk, you can just listen,"

"You know why I'm getting back at that pathetic weakling you call your father,"

Jemima nodded silently and stared at him with wide eyes. He put a foot on her bed and leaned toward her ear.

"He owes me Demeter, as my mate,"

The defiant calico swatted the cat away.

"Macavity, you lying bastard! My father doesn't owe you anything! My father told me the only reason you need to get back at my dad, Munkustrap, is because you're weaker!"

Jemima expected him to blow up and kill her but all he did was cackle hysterically.

"Is that what he told you? Jemima, my dear, _your father_ is the lying bastard,"

* * *

"Victoria!!" Etcetera tried to ram the door of Victoria's house. The door wouldn't open.

"Etcy! Stop, we've doing this for 10 minutes already!" Rumpleteazer sighed. Then suddenly she smiled.

"Etcetera! Follow me!" Rumpleteazer ran off to the backyard, with Etcetera behind her.

"Jump!" Both Rumpleteazer and Etcetera jumped on to a nearby tree then jumped through the broken window of Victoria's room.

"Woohoo! That was fun! Give me five, Teazer!" The patched queen gave the Tiger tabby a high –five.

However, their celebration was cut short by Victoria's whimpers. The two best friends observed the completely torn room.

"Oh, my god . . ." Etcetera gasped. She seemed scared to even touch the destroyed furniture.

"He . . . help," a weak voice called.

"Victoria?! Where are you?" Rumpleteazer cried frantically searching the room.

"Here," the broken voice answered.

"Saying that you're 'here' isn't very helpful when you don't know where 'here' is!" Etcetera commented. She kept on searching through the abolished room, and then she saw a white tail.

"Rumpleteazer!" Etcetera motioned with her hands for Teazer to come over.

"Here, we need to lift this stuff off of her," Etcetera lifted up a huge chair, and chucked it out the door.

"Etcetera!" Rumpleteazer said disapprovingly, "Do break it! They did pay for it you know!"

"Fine," grunted Etcetera as she shoved the rest furniture aside.

"Yes, done!" Rumpleteazer declared, exhausted, but determined.

"Teazer? Etcetera?" Victoria sobbed. She was curled up in a ball.

Etcetera lifted her up.

"Yeah. You can open your eyes now. Macavity's gone."

Victoria did as she was told. However, it was what _Teazer and Etcetera_ saw that was shocking.

She was blind.

* * *

Bombalurina was walking home slowly, trying to process everything that had happened. She decided to take the longer route home.

She walked by the park, and saw a small, crying kit. The dark tabby kitten was sitting on a swing crying into her hands.

"Electra?" Bomba slowly moved toward her. However the kit did not respond, all she could do was sob.

Bomba moved closer and confirmed it was the tabby she was thinking of. She sat on the next swing beside the crying kit.

"Shh, calm down," the Scarlet Queen crooned. She put a comforting arm around her.

"It's OK, Lecy. Just tell me what happened,"

Electra moved her hands away from her face and looked at Bombalurina.

"OK," the kitten agreed. She took a couple of breathes to calm herself down before telling the almost motherly queen. She calmed down completely.

"AAAH! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!" cried out Electra now sobbing again.

Bombalurina sat there, dumbfounded.

_She was so calm . . . now she's hysterical! Poor kit . . . _

"What's your fault?" asked Bomba not really knowing what to do…..

The kit's cries lowered to a silent sob.

"Everything,"

"What do you mean everything?"

Electra looked at Bombalurina, slightly annoyed.

"Exactly that. I put everyone at risk with Macavity at the mall, and it's all my fault,"

Bomba was now very confused, "It's not your fault Macavity was there. I mean, he came there at his own will,"

Electra stopped crying, but turned very solemn.

"It's my fault everyone was at the mall, which Macavity coincidentally was going to rob. I was the one that started the contest, Bomba! It's my fault!"

Bomba started thinking.

_The contest? What does that have to do with anything?_

Then it all came into place.

_That's right! The kissing contest! They wanted to look more attractive, after I told them that's how you attract toms! Then I took them to the mall . . . Oh god . . ._

Electra seemed to know what Bomba was thinking and whispered, "Exactly," Then she stood up and walked home, leaving Bomba in a sea of shock and confusion.

As Electra walked away Bomba whispered, "Poor kit,"

* * *

**Short, huh? Sorry I didn't get to update earlier, I had to go somewhere for 4 days, last minute. But, I PROMISE to update more consistently! Thanks all for reviewing!**

**And for those who wanted to know what I did in China I'll give you a small outline. YES, I AM CHINESE. No racist comments please ;)**

**Visited the Terra Cotta Soldiers! *WOOT***

**Climbed Hua Shan (that translates into . . . Flower mountain?) for 8 hours (OW)**

**Visited like 5 billion relatives.**

**Went shopping :D**

**And the most important part . . .**

**ATE THE MOST AWESOMEST FOOD IN THE WORLD (AND THE MOST AUTHENTIC)**

**and . . .**

**SAW THE SOLAR ECLIPSE!!!! YEAH BABY!!! SOLAR ECLIPSE!!! (but, this is my parents SECOND time)**

***CHEERS ERUPT FROM THIS SIDE OF THE COMPUTER***

**LUV YA GUYS!!!**

**INCREDIBLY IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!!**

**One of the AWESOME reviewers of my story pointed something out to me (Don't Know Don't Care 38 *Shout Out to you*) I had erased my Author's notice section, so it basically I erased a "chapter". So the last chapter I wrote went to "10" instead of "11" For reviews in this chapter, you have to:**

**Sign out of your account**

**And then write an "Unverified User Review." **

**Sorry for the inconvenience guys, and let's give a shout out to Don't Know and Don't Care 38!!!**

**Read AND REVIEW my new story "On the Outside."**


	12. On the Wind's Breathe

JHR Chapter 12:

***Hmm . . . today I just realized I write more (and better!) in JHR chapters than my essays . . . but I get really good grades so . . . awkward***

**Anyway, thanks for everyone that reviewed, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience. *Thank you Don't Know Don't Care 38***

**Don't Know Don't Care 38- Thanks for reviewing! Also, thanks for pointing out that you can't review . . . hopefully you can review on this chapter! This story is extremely twisted, isn't it? Yes *****yay for being a Chinese person***** ha ha.**

**SensesFailixx- Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry, Jemima won't die. I intend on keeping her around :) Well, Macavity's supposed to be the antagonist right? Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**danalynneb- Thanks for reviewing! Aww thanks! It was very cool! How was your trip to Germany? I've always wanted to go to Europe :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**PlatoLuvr-08- Thanks for reviewing! It's very convenient you got an account, and thank you :) That was very nice. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school just started.**

**OK . . . here it is!**

* * *

"No!" Jemima shouted, "My father is a more honest tom than you could ever be!"

Macavity sat down in a chair and crossed his legs in very cocky manner.

"You're father might've been honest man, but truthful? No," Macavity sneered.

Jemima tried to stay calm, but in order not to explode she had to bottle up all that anger and grit her teeth.

He laughed, "You don't even know what happened!"

Once again, Jemima remained silent, as she was now unsure about herself.

"I'll give you the short version of the story, and I think I'll call it . . . 'Munkustrap is a lying bastard'," Macavity laughed to himself seeing Jemima's hateful glare, "Yes, an appropriate name. Here goes,"

* * *

FLASHBACK *Woot* This part is VERY WEIRD. PROCEED WITH CAUTION. A LOT OF CAUTION.

"Demeter, why?!" Munkustrap yelled at the door.

Demeter had closed the door on him. Literally. He and Demeter were engaged to become mates, and they would make it official at the next Jellicle Ball, but they were having quite a stormy relationship.

_She can be so irritating sometimes! Saying I don't care about others' feelings, and I'm insensitive . . . Wait . . . What if Demeter doesn't love me anymore?! I can't let that happen!_

"Demeter! Please open the door!" He wailed. Munkustrap started banging the door with his fist. Munkustrap had ruined it with Demeter.

He sank down into the fetal position and whispered to himself through his tears, "Why? Why?"

After several hours of sulking, he went to the bar to soothe his mind.

"Another beer please . . . ," Munkustrap sobbed. The bartender crossed his arms and gave him a stern face.

"Munkustrap. You said after I've already given you 50 that I should stop no matter what!"

"Joseph . . ." Munkustrap complained like a child.

"NO!" Joseph yelled.

"Fine," the completely drunk silver tabby grabbed his wallet and put it back in his pocket and left . . . for the street's Casino. Which was also a meeting places for ocal criminals.

"All in . . ." Munkustrap moaned. His heart hurt so much. Or was it his head? He couldn't tell.

The red cat sat beside him.

"Who're you?" the cat asked.

"Munguslab," Munkustrap said drunkenly unable to control much of himself. The alcohol was manipulating his thoughts and words and exacerbating his feelings for people.

The tall feline stared at 'Munguslab' confused, then realizing he was 0% sober, but continued the conversation, "I'm Macavity,"

"Nize ta meet ya, Mackity,"

Macavity raised a confused eyebrow, "Nice to meet you too. So, do you have a family?"

"Yeah . . . ma feeoncay (fiancé), Demeeger,"

"Is she hot?" Macavity asked.

"Oh yeah . . ." said Munkustrap nodding, "HOTTER THAN A POOL OF HATE!" He yelled hysterically.

"Calm down, Munguslab!" demanded the red one.

"Here's a pigasure (picture) of 'er," Munkustrap showed him the wallet photo of Demeter that he always kept with him.

Macavity drooled at the sight of her, but didn't want to appear that way. He didn't want to be seen as a lusty old coot. The wallet said that his name was actually Munkustrap, no 'Munguslab.'

"She's really pretty, Munkustrap,"

The buff tabby only chuckled, "Yeah . . . I don't realii wike 'er, do (I don't really like her, though).

"Oh, too bad." Macavity smiled, "Well on with the game!"

* * *

"I don 'ave enoof monay to pai ya, do (I don't have enough money to pay you, though)," Munkustrap admitted after loosing a major game, "Anuder beer pleaz!"

_My god, that's the 17__th__ beer he's had! Dang I'm surprised he's not throwing up on the floor right now! _

Macavity stared at him in wonder, then remembered that Munkustrap could not pay him enough. An idea struck Macavity's mind.

"How 'bout this?" Macavity smirked, "You keep your money, and give me your fiancé,"

The "server" came over and gave Munkustrap another beer.

"OK," Munkustrap agreed still completely drunk, "Deal. Wan sum beer?"

"No thank you, I don't drink. Anyway, where do you live?" The red tom asked.

"Down 'bout 16 blocks. Da house wit da grebe roof (The house with the green roof),"

"Thank you, Munkustrap," Macavity stood up, and started heading off.

"No, Dank YOU for takin' my Demeeger off of me!" Munkustrap waved, and empty bottle of beer in his hand.

* * *

"YOU LIAR!!!!" Jemima slapped Macavity and stormed out of the room, alarming every single henchcat she walked by.

Macavity sighed and formed a small magical ball.

"Forlo, lock the doors and bring her back," he talked into the ball. Then with a snap of his fingers it disappeared.

* * *

"MUNKUSTRAP! MUNKUSTRAP! HELP MUNKUSTRAP!" Etcetera called running towards him holding Victoria.

"What Etcetera?! Why must you bothe- Everlasting Cat, what happened?!" Munkustrap asked eyes wide.

"We don't know why she's blind!" Rumpleteazer yelled hysterically.

"Get her to the twins!" Munkustrap ordered.

* * *

"Hmm . . ." Tantomile murmured.

"Hmm . . ." Coricopat murmured.

"Odd . . ." Tantomile murmured.

"Odd . . ." Coricopat murmured.

"ARE YOU DONE YET???" Etcetera yelled impatiently.

Tantomile and Coricopat ignored her.

"How annoying . . ." Tantomile murmured.

"How annoying . . ." Coricopat murmured.

After a while, they finally received their answer.

"It seems Macavity has put a magic spell on Victoria. Not only does it make her blind, she can't say anything about what happened," Tantomile explained.

Munkustrap, Etcetera, and Rumpleteazer were very shocked and worried to hear this.

"Don't worry though," comforted Coricopat, "It's only temporary. It should wear off in a couple of days,"

They all sighed in relief.

"So, my daughter will be OK though, right?" inquired Munkustrap.

"Yes,"

~*~

I sat in my room pondering over my secret crush. Even though there were so many things that happened today all I could think about was that tom.

"The marvelous . . . the magical . . . Mr. Mistoffelees," the words rang through her mind.

_He'll never go after you. He's got someone else . . . NO! I CAN'T TAKE IT!!! He must like me . . . help . . ._

The emotion too much for her to bear, she walked to her window and opened it up, feeling the wind against her skin.

The hurt queen whispered something, and the wind carried away, forever repeating it on the wind's breathe.

**Hm . . . Odd ending. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I wish I could update better . . . **

**I will still update, but it will be less frequent because of school :( BUT have no fear! I'll update to the best of my ability.**

**LUV YA GUYS!**


	13. You Just Don't Get It

JHR Chapter 13:

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. Well, that's not much of an excuse is it?**

**I got many positive reviews on my last chapter, and I have a feeling that was my best chapter so far! Well . . . keep reading!**

**Don't Know Don't Care 38: Thanks for reviewing! I am absolutely touched my your review :') Crying tears of joy right now. And yes I have experienced that, when I read Twilight. *BACK OFF HATERS!* **

**ElectricDemeter: Thanks for reviewing! Well, Macavity is very sneaky isn't he? Whoever's point of view is supposed to be "unspoken" but I made it kind of obvious. Oh 's the update!**

**musicgal3: Thanks for reviewing! Me putting Munguslab in was a stab at my pitiful humor. I'm really glad you like it though. Everyone is really in a tough position, but eventually it'll be better :)**

**SensesFaillixx: Thanks for reviewing! You didn't get an alert? Strange . . . Thank you for complimenting me on my dry humor with Tantomile and Coricopat. I actually wasn't sure how to spell his name ;)**

* * *

"_Help," Jemima murmured to the open darkness._

"_I can only try," a familiar voiced replied from the darkness._

"_Huh? Dad?" the calico looked around, even though there was one thing she could see . . . nothing._

_Suddenly, Jemima was blown away by an incredibly strong wind and swept into more darkness, but there was a hint of light. She walked toward the light and . . ._

_She saw her father, about to promise his mate to Macavity._

"_How 'bout this?" Macavity smirked, "You keep your money, and give me your fiancé,"_

_Jemima gasped in horror. She hated hearing the story from Macavity, but seeing it was too much. _

"_DAD NO! MUNKUSTRAP!" She called out to her father in vain, "DON'T DO IT! YOU LOVE DEMETER! Stop . . . no . . . don't . . ." Jemima's legs became weak and sank down to the invisible ground._

_The calico tried to tear her eyes away from the scene, but for some reason, no matter how hard she tried, she could not away._

_  
Jemima gasped in horror as she saw Munkustrap's face light up at the idea of giving Demeter away._

"_No . . ." Jemima got up and tried to run to her father and knock some sense in him, but her attempts were unsuccessful. She tried to close her eyes and cover her ears so she couldn't see or hear it. But the image was burningly clear in her mind and Munkustrap's voice rang in her sensitive ears._

"_Ok. Deal," _

_In her mind she could see the silver tabby's lips moving, but her she couldn't hear anything. Suddenly her paws couldn't feel her ears. Her eyes opened in shock, but still all she could see was the now cloudy image of drunken Munkustrap and the deceitful Macavity in the darkness._

_Her ears felt like they were dissolving. She ran her hands frantically on the sides of her head. They were gone. Now, she could no longer see her feet or legs. Jemima started crying, and even her tears disappeared. _

_Soon after she couldn't feel her hands, then, arms, then legs, then, stomach, then chest, and then Jemima disappeared forever._

* * *

"AAAAH!!!!" Jemima screamed. She woke up panting and sweaty, tears heavily matting her fur. After realizing everything was just a terrifying dream she took a couple of breaths to calm her down.

The scared calico looked around, taking in everything she saw. Suddenly, the door opened, and out came a furious Macavity.

Jemima screamed in horror.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, WILL YOU?!" he yelled, "You know, you've been screaming all night and you made me wake up! AUGH!"

"Oops. Sorry," she said out of habit. She covered her mouth with her paws in shock of what she just said.

He clenched his fist, trying to suppress his anger. The pulsing blood slowed down and he headed for the exit.

"Stupid brat," he mumbled. Macavity walked out the room and slammed the door on his way out.

Jemima curled into a ball, and for the first time in her life, prayed to the Everlasting Cat for survival.

* * *

"Exotica!" Tugger whined, "I'm bored!"

"Too bad," she ignored.

Suddenly, Tugger heard a vibration, "That sound's annoying . . ."

Exotica turned to look at him, "That's my cell phone, Tugger,"

She sighed and flipped open the device to answer it.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Oh my god! It's been so long! You're here? Now? Back from the States?" Exotica's eyes twinkled.

"You're right outside? Just come in. Oh, he's with you? OK . . . that's fine," the queen's voice trailed off at the end.

Suddenly the door burst open, with a fancily dressed Cassandra running to give her sister a hug.

A few seconds later Alonzo walked in with fancy looking store bags covering his body. He was staggering under the weight of the shopping bags.

"Where do you want these?" the black and white tom asked stuttering and shaking like his body.

Cassandra turned around to face Alonzo.

"'Al, I just wanted the pink bag . . ." she walked up to him and snatched the pink bag off his neck, "You can put the rest in the limousine along with the others,"

He groaned and walked out the door.

Exotica's eyes grew wide, "_The others?_ There are more of 'em?"

"'Course, there are more!" the Abyssinian squealed, "I bought some for everyone, but right now, there is something I have to give you this second."

She paused for a second and then her eyes shifted to Tugger, "I'll give it to you outside,"

Cassandra grabbed Exotica by the wrist and shut the does quietly, but surely behind her.

The Abyssinian put one slender hand in the pink shopping bag and held out a silver cloth ribbon with the name Exotica written all over it in gold.

JHR FACT AND DETAIL: During the mating ceremony, the Tom would untie ribbon, which would be around her thigh. Then the queen would untie a golden ribbon on her mate's neck and together, they would tightly fasten both ribbons together around both of their wrist. The wrists would be tied together, and they would be official mates. At the end of the ceremony, they would untie the ribbons and put into a box. If they no longer loved each other, they would take the ribbons out, and the queens would have to tie the gold ribbon on the tom's neck, and the tom would tie the silver ribbon on her thigh.

Exotica's mask of delight turned into an expression of horror, sadness, anret.

"Cassandra," she said in a firm voice, "Love hasn't found me yet,"

This time it was Cassandra's turn to be shocked. She put a comforting hand on Exotica's shoulder.

"There are tons of toms to choose one, I'm sure there's one you'll like . . . there's Admetus,"

"No," Exotica replied flatly.

"Plato?"

"No," she repeated, her tone, still the same.

"Tugger?"

"No?"

Cassandra sighed, "You're really picky . . . well, don't fret. We'll find someone,"

Exotica groaned loudly, "You don't get it do you?! For the past 10 years, you've been trying to set me up with someone! Don't you get it?!"

She looked at Cassandra with pleading eyes.

"I don't get it. What is it? You don't like the toms here?" queried Cassandra.

"THAT'S NOT IT!!!!!" yelled Exotica exasperated.

Tugger yelled from t he nurse's office, "Be quiet down there! Or do I have to call Munkustrap to come get you?"

The queen ignored Tugger's stupid remark, "Then what's 'it'?" Cass asked.

"I'm not interested in Toms,"

The slender cat's eyes grew wide with shock, "YOU'RE A LESBI-mmf?!" Exotica shoved her hand over he mouth.

"I'm not homosexual!" she denied, "I like being single! That's what I'm trying to say. I don't want anybody in my life!"

"Sure . . . OK," lied Cassandra, who wasn't one bit convinced.

**Well, here it is . . . KIND OF STRANGE. Well, I love praise and criticism . . . so I'll be off!**

**LUV YA GUYS!**


	14. Escape!

JHR: Chapter 14

**I can't apologize for how much this is late! I just have a lot going on right now, but keep in mind I do care about you guys! It's been so long, I feel like I no longer write the same way I used to. I'm sorry If you no longer like it!**

**ElectricDemeter: Thanks for reviewing! He is dying from loss of blood, but the jellicle technology is keeping him upbeat ;)**

**musicgal3: Thanks for reviewing! Tugger will take a while to die won't he? Well I think we'll miss him when he gone though.**

**PlatoLuvr-08: Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry I wasn't really able to fulfill your request, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! I hope you had a good birthday!**

* * *

"Oh, Bomba darling!" Cassandra opened her arms wide in the presence of her childhood friend. She was wearing 3-inch high stilettos with a bold colored pink mackage coat with a thick black leather belt around her waist. She had an expensive looking watch and was holding a large designer store shopping bag.

Bombalurina smiled, though it was much sadder, due to the course of the day's events, "Hello Cassandra,"

Cassandra took a moment to examine her depressed friend's state. This fiery queen's flaming scarlet fur no longer had that sharp luster, and her eyes no longer sparkled. On top of that, she looked so messed up; Cassandra almost mistook her as a homeless person.

"Come on in," Bombalurina gestured for the Abyssinian to enter her house. They both sat on the couch in the living room.

"How was your trip?" she asked politely.

"It was fantastic!" squealed Cassandra, "First there was a photo shoot in Milan, and I got to design the outfits the model wore . . . And then the runway show! You should've been there,"

Cass droned on and on about her trip and all the models she worked with. Bombalurina just sat there looking like she was interested, but her mind wandered very far away.

"There was one model, oh god, she was the queen of models, the goddess of style, I remember you were jealous of her in childhood! Whitney Clawfur (Cindy Crawford)! She all the right curves, the features, her height . . . I will never forget it," Cassandra sighed. She even looked as if she was going to cry.

"Uh, huh," Bombalurina said, not really paying attention.

"Bomba?" Cass waited for a response, but didn't receive one, "Bomba! Hello?!" She called impatiently.

Bombalurina, startled, drew her attention back to Cassandra, "Oh, yeah. Whitney Clarfur, great story,"

The tall slender queen leaned in toward her friend and said, "Something's eating you,"

The scarlet queen gave Cassandra an apologetic look, "I'm so sorry Cassandra. It's just . . . you stopped in at a bad time. I'd like to be alone for a little bit. Thanks so much for taking time out to visit me, but I need some time to think,"

The Abyssinian stood up a smiled. On her way out she dropped a shopping bag next to the door and walked out.

"See ya,"

Bombalurina heard the door close gently, but firmly with a small thud. She then heard Cass's limousine leave.

"You're the best Cassandra, but you'd only be able to listen. You can't feel the guilt within my heart,"

* * *

Demeter was on her way home, when she spotted Plato running out of her house and towards her.

"Demeter! Where's Victoria?!"

She was startled by this question, not knowing anything that was going on, "Eh?! What do you mean 'where's Victoria'? What happened? What were you doing in my house?!"

"There's no time!" Plato growled, quite irritated, "We need to find Victoria!"

"EHH?! Why is it that the mother is always clueless during a crisis?!" Demeter asked, Plato's jumpiness not helping her confusion.

Demeter heard fast, light footsteps behind her. She turned around.

"Rumpleteazer?"

"Come quick! The sun is setting! Munkustrap is with Victoria and Etcetera!" The tiger tabby yelled hysterically, wildly flailing her arms in the most incomprehensible hand gestures.

Rumpleteazer took off, running with great speed, and Demeter and Plato understood to follow her.

* * *

"He . . . hello?" Electra knocked again on Jemima's door.

"Jemima?" She knocked again. It was twilight

_Hm . . . maybe they went out. I'll call Victoria, maybe she'll know where Jemmie is _Electra thought.

Electra's cell phone beeped at she dialed the numbers.

_Ringgg . . . Ringgg . . . Ri-_"Hello?" a deep voice answered.

"Munkustrap?"

"Electra? Yes? Are you there?" His voice seemed tired and worn.

"Yes, sir. I was wondering if I could talk to Victoria. Or are you answering her phone, because she lost cell privileges again?"

"No, actually," _What do you mean by 'actually'? _Electra said in her mind.

"Can I talk to Victoria?" She asked hopefully.

"No," That exhausted tired voice again. _Seriously? Really? Dang, you must hate me or something_ thought Electra.

"Why not?" Electra inquired, trying not to sound rude.

"Actually, she's not conscious for the moment," _Oh, Great._

"Um . . . is she okay? Uh . . . can I speak to Jemima then?"

"She's not here. She's at home, I think, or maybe at one a your friend's house,"

"I tried knocking at your door, in fact I am standing right there, but no one answered, that's why I called Victoria's cell phone,"

"Electra, why don't you join us? We're at Tantomile's and Coricopat's?"

"Sure. I guess. Thank you. BEEP."

Electra closed her phone. _I absolutely hate awkward conversations with parents of friends. _She shivered.

* * *

"Wait! No!" Jemima exclaimed as the large gate of Macavity's lair started to lower.

She increased her speed, and was finally grateful for her slim, short stature.

Her legs increased pace and as Jemima neared the gate two of his minions ran towards her, claws held out.

Just before their claws reached her face, she slid under the two and exited the lair. Jemima looked around to see a starry sky in the midst of dark blue.

She started shaking, shock and adrenaline running through her. She started giggling and yelled into the air, "I did it! I escaped!" She loved this feel of excitement, and kept running.

* * *

Mr. Mistoffelees turned around at the sound of a familiar yell.

"Jemima!"

_Where is Jemima? Escaped? What does she mean? I need to tell Munkustrap!_

Mistoffelees shot a spark into the ground and a smoke enveloped him in a cocoon and he disappeared.

* * *

"Woah!" Electra jumped as a puff of smoke appeared next to her. The smoke formed a familiar shape of a short tuxedo cat. All the other cats turned to look.

"Where's Jemima?" He asked immediately.

"I was asking the same thing," Electra turned to Victoria's unmoving body, "But this happened.

Munkustrap looked at Mistoffelees, "I'll explain," he paused for a moment, "But I think we lost Jemima,"

"No we didn't!" the tuxedo tom exclaimed, "I heard her! She said she escaped!"

"I did escape!" Jemima came in running with a big smile on her face.

* * *

**I'll try to update again. I love you guys and thanks for hanging on!**

**LUV THE GUYS!**


	15. Kisses! Mua!

**JHR 15**

**It's here! Updated well, didn't I?**

**ElectricDemeter: Thanks for reviewing! I glad you love my writing style, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**musicgal3: Thanks for reviewing! I always love reading your reviews, it's like getting compliments from an extraordinary, famous author. I absolutely admire your writing.**

**SensesFaillxx: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the last chapter *claps hands* There's a lot going on in this chapter too!**

**demeterfan5556: Thanks for reviewing! And I forgot to say welcome to the JHR family ;) You love me? That makes me genuinely glad. Tee Hee.**

**danalynneb: Thanks for reviewing! Definitely long time no see, huh? Well here's the next chapter. If you love the story I'm happy :)**

**Here goes!**

* * *

Even though Jemima was smiling, red gashes lined her body. Everybody ran toward for a hug, well almost everybody. Except Electra.

Everyone else lined up for a hug with the escapee.

"Mistoffelees!" cried Jemima.

"I heard you scream, Jemmie," he reached in for a warming hug.

_No! Step away! Stop!_

The tuxedo tom leaned in for a kiss.

"STOOOP!!!!" Electra darted for the embracing Jellicles and tackled Jemima to the ground. Everybody went in panic.

"Jemima!" Mistoffelees exclaimed, "Electra? Get off of her!"

Electra was filled with rage, "You may have a perfect voice! You may have an angelic appearance! But you can't have Mr. Mistoffelees!!!" Electra was on top of Jemima.

Electra's eyes were blank, void of being. The dark tabby's eyes had nothing, just pure jealousy. She started to shake and then fell over, unconscious.

Jemima's big eyes became even bigger with shock, and her chest heaved up and down, panting.

Mistoffelees was just as shocked, "My god, Jemima, let me help you up,"

He extended his paw and helped Jemima up to her feet. He gave a quick peck on the lips, that nobody saw.

"Jemima! Why are you bleeding?" Munkustrap shoved his way through the crowd and embraced his daughter.

"Macavity," Gasps rippled through the crowd.

"Well, Jemima is back!" Demeter called, "Let us be grateful our daughter escaped the Napoleon of Crime alive!"

Everybody caught on the small bit of joy, and soon everyone filed out to their homes, until only Jemima, Munkustrap, Demeter, and Mistoffelees was left. Rumpleteazer and Etcetera had taken Electra to Exotica. And Plato took Victoria.

"Are you OK, sweetheart?" Demeter wrapped her arms around her. Even though Jemima hugged her mother back, her eyes were on a certain tuxedo tom. Demeter noticed this and left with Munkustrap.

They did not speak a word to each other, but Jemima and Mistoffelees eyes spoke to each other.

* * *

"Exotica?"

Exotica turned around, "Yes, Tugger?"

"Do you ever think about that night three years ago?"

She faced the Maine Coon lying on his cot, "We promised never to talk about that night ever again. Everything that happened that night was morally wrong,"

"Fine," Rum Tum Tugger grumbled.

Electra awoke and gained consciousness.

"Where's Jemima?" she asked worriedly.

Exotica came by her side, "Calm down honey. Too much stress for your body,"

Electra took deeper breathes and took out her phone and started texting.

The door to the office opened. It was Plato holding Victoria. Exotica stood up to ask what happened.

He laid Victoria down on an empty cot and stroked her face lovingly.

"Ask Munkustrap," he answered, "He knows more,"

Plato headed for the door to leave.

"See you Plato,"

"See you Tugger,"

* * *

As Plato left the school, he saw a scarlet, curvaceous queen sitting on a nearby bench.

"Bombalurina," he said.

"Plato there's something that has been on my mind for quite a while,"

Plato hesitated nervously, "What?"

"Sit down," she gestured to the seat next to her, "While I was talking to Cassandra. It suddenly came to my mind,"

"OK," he said encouragingly, wondering where she was going.

Bombalurina took a deep breath, "Plato, do you ever think about that night three years ago?"

Plato's face froze, "Bombalurina, what we did that night, was in the past, and should stay there. But what we did that night was not right, no matter how you look at it. We pledged never to speak of it again,"

Bomba sighed, "I know,"

* * *

"Hey Etcetera," greeted Plato.

"Oh hey," Etcetera replied chatting with someone on her laptop.

Curiosity got a hold of Plato, "Who are you chatting with?"

Etcetera's cheeks became red, "Nobody,"

"C'mon it has to be _somebody_,"

"Poucival! Geez," She resumed her online chat. She started laughing at something Pouncival 'said.'

Plato reached for his own laptop and entered his email account. There was an email awaiting him, from somebody who had blocked their email address, so he couldn't see it.

_I know what happened between you and Bombalurina. If you don't do exactly as I say, I'll tell everyone!_

_Kisses! Mua!_

Plato froze. His life would come crashing down.

* * *

_Pounce_J:_ _Then the tom slipped and crashed into the waiter!!_

_Etcetera123: Lol :)! Oh wait one moment. I got an email._

_Pounce_J: No prob! 3_

It was from an unidentifiable email address.

_I found out about your fling with Electra! If you don't do exactly what I say, I'll tell everyone about it!_

_Kisses! Mua!_

Etcetera froze. What would happen if everyone knew?

* * *

Pouncival laughed. Etcetera was so funny.

As she checked her email, Pouncival decided to check his own.

An unknown sender.

_You and Tantomile. Secret comforter. If you don't exactly as I say, the whole junkyard will know._

_Kisses! Mua!_

Pouncival froze. It was like getting slapped in the face.

Tumblebrutus was also online. He was playing some cyber video game that included guns and blood. Typical teenage tom. He got an email alert. The email was not revealed.

_You and the snow white queen, Victoria? Ha! You'll do exactly as I say, or else I'll tell everyone._

_Kisses! Mua!_

Tumblebrutus froze. This was the end of his world.

* * *

Bombalurina turned on her car, when her phone started to vibrate. She got email alerts, but this was from and unknown email.

_You think only you and Plato know? I do too! If you don't do exactly as I say, I'll tell everyone!_

_Kisses! Mua!_

Bombalurina froze. Nothing would be right afterwards if they told!

* * *

Demeter and Munkustrap were sitting at the table relaxing after cleaning up the mess Macavity made.

"Ugh," Munukstrap groaned, "I Have so much work to do on the Junkyard High's website.

He entered his email wandering if there were any notifications. Instead, there was an email from an anonymous address.``

_You and Macavity at a casino? Your secret is no secret to me! I'll tell everyone if you don't exactly as I say!_

_Kisses! Mua!_

"Hey what does that email say?" Demeter said playfully opening her own email as well.

"Oh nothing," he said shakily, "Just some junk mail,"

Demeter opened an email.

_From: Unknown Address_

_You and Admetus! Wouldn't it be funny if everyone knew? If you don't do exactly as I say, that'll happen!_

_Kisses! Mua!_

Demeter froze. What would Munkustrap do to her?

* * *

What will the junkyard do with these secrets?

* * *

**A blackmailer! OOOH! I hope I update better.**

**LUV YA GUYS!!!!**


	16. I'm sorry, and I Love you all

JHR: 16

**READ THE VERY END!! IMPORTANT IMFORMATION**

~*~

_Magic_Misto: Hey Jemima! Feeling better?_

_JemGemJemima: Yeah, thanks for asking :)_

_Magic_Misto: What do you think is going to happen with the toms' party? It was supposed to be tomorrow. You think it is still on?_

_JemGemJemima: I know Victoria and I were looking forward to it. _

_Magic_Misto: Me too. In fact, I think the place we rented already has catering, and decorations set up already. I hope your sister and Electra feel better. I'm pretty sure we'll have the party._

_JemGemJemima: Yay! :D_

_Magic_Misto: Well, Jemima. I'm only going if you are going as my date._

_JemGemJemima: :3 Ahh. Why wouldn't we? We all have dresses picked out._

_Magic_Misto: I'll email the address. Sent!_

_JemGemJemima: Thanks! I'll check it right now!_

Jemima dragged her finger over the track pad and clicked on "inbox." Two new messages.

She opened the one from Misto and replied. She clicked the other one.

From: Unknown Sender

To: (A/N: This does not exist, please to not send something to this address)

Subject: None

_Oh, Jemima. Well you and Coricopat both have a relationship with the moon, but not with each other! Look at the wowzer age difference. If you don't do exactly as I say the whole junkyard will know!_

_Kisses! Mua!_

Jemima knew she was dead meat.

~*~

"Jemima, honey," Demeter cooed, "Time to wake up,"

Jemima groaned as she sat up. The harsh sunlight hurt her eyes so she shifted so she was in the shadows.

Jemima looked at her parents. What were they doing?

"Jemima," Munkustrap exchanged looks with Demeter, "Your mother and I know you've probably gone through hell with Macavity, these few days, and we understand you are quite scared yourself,"

The young calico shook her head, "I'm not actually. My mind's actually not on that right now . . . or even then, rather,"

They looked confused, "What has your mind been on then?" they both asked

"You, dad and Macavity," Jemima said slowly. Munkustrap's already silver fur became even whiter. Demeter seemed worried too.

"Yes? What about them?" asked Demeter.

"He called dad a lying bastard," she said simply, "He told me, how he and dad met,"

After she told her parents what Macavity told her, her parents seemed awfully upset.

Jemima started to panic, "He's lying right? Macavity is lying! Dad's truthful, he would never do such a thing!"

Munkustrap looked at his mate, "I'm so sorry, Jemima. I was so drunk at the time I didn't quite remember, but something like that, yes,"

_He did. My heartbroken father was willing to lose his mate-to-be through lost gamble. I can't believe it . . ._

"Mom," Jemima looked up, "You knew?"

"Munkustrap told me the second he got home and he was sober enough. That's why we moved,"

Jemima raised an eyebrow, "You weren't angry at dad?"

Demeter nodded," I was, but love can overcome anything, you just need enough of it,"

Jemima sighed, "I want that kind of love, too," her thoughts floated to a certain tuxedo tom.

Munkustrap smiled, "You may also want to see Old Deuteronomy. He will want to know about your well being,"

~*~

"Tugger," Deuteronomy started, "Explain how this computer works again,"

The Maine Coon groaned, "First day I'm good enough to leave the bed, and you want me to explain a computer?!"

"Yes," The old cat grumbled.

"Fine, pops," Tugger complied, "But this is the last time,"

Tugger moved the mouse and clicked several times, "This is how you check your email and . . .," me moved the mouse again, "And that's how you get to write up documents,"

Old Deuteronomy was still unsatisfied, "Show me the Pac-cat game,"

The tom sighed over dramatically, "Just click 'games',"

The old cat's face lit up, " Ooh ooh! Then you click the cat symbol!"

Tugger smiled, "Hey, there you go!"

There was a knock at the door, and petite and pretty calico kitten came in.

"Heeey there, Jemmie," Tugger said affectionately as he ruffled the young cat's fur on his way out.

"Well this is certainly a surprise," Old Deuteronomy said peacefully, "I heard you had quite a run-in with Macavity,"

"Yes . . . quite," Jemima said her mind on something else.

He raised his brow, "Do you mind telling me what happened?"

Jemima snapped out of her trance, "Um . . . yes!

She told the story to the old cat who patiently listened and nodded.

"Well, that's quite a tale,"

The kitten nodded, "Quite," she said again.

"Can't deny the truth, however," Old Deuteronomy said in his slow, grave voice.

"Thank you Jemima. You are dismissed," He gestured toward the door. She started padding out.

"Wait," The old cat took a deep breathe, "Before you leave, I have to tell you something,"

Jemima's curiosity spiked, "Yes?"

Old Deuteronomy smiled widely, looking like Alice in Wonderland's Cheshire Cat (I want to see the movie!!).

"I'm tech savvy!" he grinned brightly.

Jemima laughed and closed the door.

The elderly cat sighed, looking older than ever. He looked at a picture.

"I'm sorry,"

~*~

**I have a preposition to all of you. I have to admit, I no longer enjoy writing this story. I'm very disappointed with it. I'm going to delete this story, even after my achievement of over 100 reviews. **

**I'm very disappointed in myself too. This is really an unclean messy piece of crap writing. I'm giving up and I know it. But I ask all of you to forgive me. Please forgive my giving up.**

**Here are my options:**

**Create a new, cleaner, shorter, version of this story: New title and everything. I'll PM you the new title if you want it. I'm probably leaving out the contest part of the story.**

**Focus on a new story I've been thinking of. I already have the plot and everything worked out. I think you'll enjoy it. However, it's quite different.**

**Just delete it.**

**Review on what you think. **

**Now, I just want to say THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS. I really appreciate all of your love, praise, criticism of Junkyard High Routine during its time. It means so much and I really do love you all. I'm apologize for my lack of commitment. However, I knew this story was dead before I started writing it. **

**Thank you for all your love and support,**

**jellicle-artist**


	17. The Final Curtain

JHR: The final curtain

Hello, my readers. I would first of like to thank everyone for all there support, and all of your reviews and encouragement have really improved me, as a writer. I will not delete this story, but I will not update.

I am not going to rewrite, but I will focus on my other stories if you want to check those out.

I really do appreciate all your support through JHR and thank you everyone! Don't doubt that I love you all! With _your_ help, JHR has achieved over 100 reviews!

Stay tuned for other stories. (PM me if you want me to message you when my new story is out).

jellicle-artist

Don't Know and Don't Care 38: My first reviewer and a great writer yourself, I 110% am grateful for all your suggestions, criticism, and support. You have really made me think much more about my stories and made me improve. Thank you so much!

Cordetta: Thanks for your praise of my story and encouraging me to write more of it. Thank you for reading my story Junkyard High Routine!

electricjellicle: Thanks for the suggestion, and I'm grateful that you like it!

DarkFallenAngel123: The praise for my story you have given means a lot to me and I apologize for not putting Jem & Pounce together ;) Thanks!

jackpot10222: I love your comments on all the drama going on through the story! Your personality shows in your reviews and I like getting to know my readers.I'm very thankful that you take so much interest in my story!

PlatoLuvr-08: I really love all your enthusiasm of JHR. All your suggestions were very interesting, and I regret not including them all. Thanks for caring about JHR so much.

SummerRose12: Thanks a lot for all your praise and detailed reviews. Thanks for your suggestions. You're enthusiasm really brightens my day. Thanks!

musicgal3: I cannot give enough thanks for your reviews. Whenever I read the reviews you give it just really is the cherry on top of life. Thank you times 100 for all the love you've given JHR.

JemiiNMistoFTW: I'm glad you've loved my story so much up to this points, and thank you for suggestions on couples. Thanks for reviewing, every single one of yours counts!

danalynneb: I'm so glad I got to (kind of) share your birthday to you, and it warms my heart that your wanted an update as a birthday wish! Thanks for supporting JHR so much over the time that I have written it. It means a lot!

Bloodypaw: Thanks for your review!

SensesFaillxx: Thanks for all the support and encouragement. I love the comments in the reviews you have and they really make me laugh. You have faithfully reviewing and thanks so much for doing so! I think you'll like my other stories as well!

Rosella95: Your story about your mom made me laugh, I'm very glad you review my story JHR!

Veerle/ElectricDementia: Thanks for your reviews and all your suggestions as well as praise. Your thoughts mean a lot to my story and writing and have thoroughly allowed me to know my strong points. Thanks so much!

demeterfan5556: I love it that you are very into the suspense I tried to play into the story. I love how on level you are with my characters. Thanks for reviewing!

Castelia: Thanks for your review. Your positive feedback really made me happy and I am always happy to see a new face in my reviews. Thanks and I apologize for ending this story.

Rumpleteazah: I'm glad you loved all of the chapters in my story, and it means a lot that you thought it was good. Thanks for your support of JHR!

Insanemistosingsmore: Don't worry I won't delete :), but I won't update unfortunately. Thanks for your reviews and I hope to see you reading my other stories as well!

Evanne Taylor: I'm sorry I'm deleting but I hope you will enjoy my other story. Thank you!

ragtoregg64: I won't delete it. Thanks :). I'm glad you liked the tech savvy part. My sad attempt at humor.

SUPER DUPER KADUPER SOMETHING-UPER THANKS TO:

musicgal3 and Don't Know and Don't Care 38! Although EVERY SINGLE ONE of you have been so helpful to me and my story (And for that I am eternally grateful) These two people have been the most meaningful to me as a developing writer and my story.

Now, I am very thankful for all you have done for me and to thank you, I'm enlisting the beginning of my next story and spoilers on what was going to happen.

* * *

PREVIEW FOR NEXT STORY:

"She's crazy," said a Maine Coon cat with a sigh.

"No she's not Tugger. She's just . . . different," defended a queen who had lovely sculpted cheekbones.

"Demeter, don't be so delusional. You and Munkustrap gave birth to a lunatic kitten," Rum Tum Tugger set with slight aggravation in his voice. The moonlight hit his face in a way, which made his look like a creature born of shadows.

There was sharp noise.

"Victoria is not a lunatic. She's not your average kitten I will say, but she's very similar to everyone. The only difference is that she . . . has an extra skill. Don't say any more negative things about your niece, Tugger. Or I will do something more than just slap you," Demeter said. Her tone of voice had a sharp bite in it that made the usually cool Coon, flinch.

He growled, "Don't deny it Demeter. You best be getting rid of the defective kit,"

The swift feline unsheathed her claw and grabbed his tail. He yelped and jumped back. "Bitch," he muttered and walked away.

* * *

**Two years later, very early in the morning.**

"Victoria, what is it now?" Demeter cooed softly to her hysterically sobbing kit.

"Someone's dying momma! They all cry because he's dead!" the white kitten wailed. Demeter brought her daughter closer and tried to hug her over her large pregnant stomach.

"How do you know?" she asked trying to calm her down.

"I hear them crying! I hear them praying! I hear them talking! It's passing me sounds!"

"What's passing you sounds, darling?"

"The wind," she said with a quivery voice.

"I hear death, but at the same time, a kitty is born. It's all happening at once, and it makes my head spin and hurt. All the pain, But all the happiness too," she looked at her mother's disgruntled face, "Do you understand?"

Demeter nodded, "Focus on the happiness, darling. Focus on the love,"

Victoria looked unsatisfied, "Well it's kind of . . ." She burst crying again.

"Ha . . . ha . . .hard!"

"Oh dear," Demeter sighed she laid a hand on her belly wondering what will happen to her unborn kit.

* * *

"Munk! Munk!" Demeter called desperately. The silver tabby entered into their home, several cardboard boxes put together.

"The kit is coming!" Munkustrap's brain finally registered what she said and started to panic.

"Oh no! We must find Jenny . . . or Jelly!" Munkustrap looked around, "AUGH! Can you walk?!"

"Kind of . . ." she answered, not so sure herself. She hobbled outside only to be introduced to even more chaos.

"DEMMMM!!!!" She heard a strong female voice call. Her sister, Bombalurina. Sweat covered her scarlet fur as her paws trembled.

"What's wrong?" The gold and black queen asked. Bombalurina grabbed her sister's paws.

"It's Old Deuteronomy! He was found dead this morning!"

* * *

It's a lot darker than I'm used to. That's for sure. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

SPOILERS FOR JHR:

-The blackmailer was Electra. Macavity was anonymously feeding her information on the other cats. She was desperate for Mistoffelees.

-Bombalurina had a pregnancy scare with Plato. They had both had a fight with their lovers earlier, and eloped together. Decided to forget about it.

-Mistoffelees and Jemima fall for each other, and Jemima becomes obsessed with Misto doing magic tricks at the party and continues to love his magic. Misto thinks she only likes him because he's magical, but it proves to not be true. Jemima does love him, but wants him to do constant magic because she's so proud of him.

-Plato leaves Victoria and the junkyard after finding her kiss Mungojerrie (Though she was blind and didn't realize it was Jerrie til it was too late). She goes and finds him and tells him everything (Contest, love, blah blah blah)

-Everybody goes honest and tells everyone their secrets. There is some distance between all friends and couples, but they realize it was all in the far past, and they should live in the present.

-Electra stands up to Macavity and destroying him with the truth (That he's unloved, nobody with ever care for him (He can't feel physical pain, but emotional pain is extremely sensitive to him)

Thanks to all of you for being there for me, and Junkyard High Routine.

Now to end it off how I usually . . .

LUV YA GUYS!!!!

_The End_


End file.
